Por la custodia de Spike
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Cheerilee cae en la cuenta de las condiciones en que vive Spike siendo el sirviente de las chicas en lugar ir a la escuela y jugar con otros niños de su edad. Por supuesto no se quedará de cascos cruzados, con una denuncia y una audiencia en proceso Spike es separado de Twilight y le dan la oportunidad de probar una infancia verdadera
1. Chapter 1

**Un día como cualquier otro, tal vez sólo un poco más bonito de lo usual**

Era un bonito día, sí, Cheerilee tenía que admitir que fuera de las travesuras de siempre el día de hoy fue especialmente bueno con los chicos. Era ya medio día, así que tras despedirse de su último alumno cerró la escuela y pasó por el mercado antes de ir a casa. Y fue justo en aquel momento en que aquel día tan bonito cambió repentinamente y no sólo para ella sino para muchos más. El más pequeño cambio sí podía hacer una diferencia.

Todo comenzó en el momento en que se puso a hacer la fila para pagar. Frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño dragón morado bien conocido por todos que empujaba una gran carreta repleta de todo tipo de provisiones.

—Hola Spike — saludó la maestra. — ¿Haciendo las compras del mes con Twilight?

—Hola Cheerilee — saludó de buen humor Spike. — Pues sí, haciendo la compra pero por hoy estoy solo. Twilight tuvo que ir a Canterlot con las chicas por un no sé qué y me dejó encargado de esto. En fin, lo que son las cosas.

—Pero oye, ¿no crees que es muy cansado llevarte tú solo todo esto a tu casa?

—No, ya estoy acostumbrado, pregúntale a Quick Sales. ¿Verdad Quicky?

La dependienta sólo le sonrió ligeramente al dragón y tras despacharlo (el dragón puso una enorme bolsa de bits frente a ella, quien lo contó todo y lo empacó con experticia). Entonces Spike se despidió de la maestra y se llevó la torre de bolsas como quien no quiere la cosa. Cheerilee negó con la cabeza, algo no estaba nada bien ahí. Pagó rápidamente y fue corriendo tras Spike.

—Niño espera, espérame por favor. ¿No quieres que te ayude con todo esto?

—¿Segura Cheerilee? La biblioteca queda algo lejos de tu casa y no quisiera molestar.

La maestra negó con la cabeza indicándole que se despreocupara y cargó ella misma unas cuantas de las bolsas de Spike. El dragón lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigieron juntos a la biblioteca. Como siempre ésta relucía de limpia, en especial la cocina en donde dejaron la enorme carga que traían. Spike sólo se estiró satisfecho y se volvió sonriente a la yegua.

—Bueno gracias Cheerilee. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber o algo? Tengo limonada o algo de soda en el refrigerador… ¿o prefieres sólo agua helada?

—Agua estaría bien gracias — dijo Cheerilee mirando a su alrededor admirando la pulcritud de la cocina. — Oye Spike, ¿quién limpia aquí, Twilight o tú o los dos juntos?

—Yo. A Twi le gusta que todo esté reluciente y me esfuerzo para darle un buen aspecto a todo — explicó el dragón muy sonriente. — ¡Uf! Es una suerte que hoy no esté aquí si no me pasaría la tarde entera ordenando todo lo que tira cuando se pone a estudiar. Pero por otro lado como las chicas no están también tengo que ir a ayudar a Rarity a clasificar sus adornos para vestidos y hacer su inventario, luego ir a ordenar las cintas de colores de Pinkie Pie, ¡ah! y alimentar a las mascotas de Fluttershy mientras están fuera. En fin… no son más que mis obligaciones como asistente número uno así que estoy feliz de hacerlo.

Cheerilee negó con la cabeza de nuevo, no, algo definitivamente no estaba bien ahí.

—¿Oye cómo es que puedes hablar tan tranquilo de todo lo que tienes que hacer hoy? Hasta para un adulto promedio eso suena agotador niño, ¿no tienes tiempo para relajarte?

—Bueno sí, en la noche cuando termino de hacer la comida para cuando venga Twilight me pongo a leer mis comics mientras como y un poco antes de dormir. ¿Por?

—Por nada, por nada… oye y a todo esto Spike, ¿cuántos años tienes amigo?

—¿Yo? Pues cumplí los nueve, ¿por qué, pasa algo?

Esto fue demasiado, Cheerilee tuvo que sentarse y tomar una bocanada de aire para que su indignación no se evidenciara y asustara a Spike así que se limitó a ayudarlo a guardar las compras y se despidió con un amistoso _hasta luego_.

Sin más corrió hacia la alcaldía muy para el susto de la alcaldesa Mabel Mare que no se esperaba ver a la maestra del pueblo así de agitada… y de inmediato supo que no era nada bueno.

—¿Cheerilee?

—Hay que avisar a la prensa, a alguien… Mabel vine a hacer una denuncia.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Se cometió un crimen? ¿Te robaron, o pasó algo?

—No, no pasó nada conmigo pero no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados ante un caso de negligencia y explotación infantil.

La alcaldesa se arregló las gafas, en serio que esto sonaba serio.

* * *

Spike se estiró alegremente, ahora que ya había terminado se disponía a ir a casa de Rarity a seguir con sus tareas del día cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? — Se preguntó el dragón yendo a abrir la puerta.

Fue recibido por una pegaso y un unicornio desconocidos envueltos en un saco negro y una corbata. Se miraban bastante serios y daban algo de miedo así que la primera reacción de Spike fue retroceder asustado, pero la yegua dulcificó su rostro y le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Spike, verdad?

—Eh, sí… ¿por qué?

—Verás somos de la oficina de protección infantil — explicó la yegua con amabilidad mostrando su gafete. — ¿Tienes un minuto niño? Sólo queremos hablar.

Spike se mostró algo confundido pero trató de ser lo más cortés que pudo así que guio a los dos desconocidos a la salita de la biblioteca.

—Bueno sí pero por favor dense prisa porque tengo muchas tareas pendientes y…

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes — dijo la yegua. — ¿dices que tienes una lista de tareas? ¿Te importaría si la vemos?

—De acuerdo pero no sé de qué puede servir — dijo Spike alargando la lista.

La yegua frunció el entrecejo y le hizo una señal a su compañero que igualmente se mostró molesto.

—Pero niño, ¿cómo te da tiempo de hacer todo esto con la escuela y todo?

—Bueno la verdad no voy a la escuela — dijo Spike abochornado. — Es Twilight la que me enseña si se acuerda o no está muy ocupada pero sé lo suficiente para encargarme de la casa y de la biblioteca.

—Sí, sí, entendemos — dijo el unicornio. — ¿Pero oye, entonces qué pasa si no cumples con todas las tareas que te asignan?

—Me castiga sin mis joyas de postre pero no comprendo a qué viene todo esto…

Los dos ponis se miraron y tras asentir rápidamente le dieron una palmadita a Spike.

—Niño, ve por tus cosas. Nos vamos de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Eso es…

—No, no es secuestro — se apresuró a explicar la yegua. — Pero no puedes seguir viviendo en un sitio en donde te explotan y te ignoran sin mencionar que por alguna razón pareces muy conforme con todo esto. La ley de protección a menores es muy clara, tendrás que venir con nosotros, te llevaremos a una casa segura hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡No! Este, yo… ¡le escribiré a la Princesa a ver qué dice de esto!

—Tómate tu tiempo — dijo el semental con calma sacando una nota de su chaqueta. — Pero cuando le envíes la carta envíale esta también, puedes pedirle que lea la tuya primero no importa. Pero ella comprenderá.

Spike confundido hizo como dijo, escribió su nota a la Princesa Celestia pero también envió la segunda de los agentes de la policía de servicios infantiles.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

 _Querido Spike por favor ve con estos señores. Yo tendré una charla muy severa con mi fiel estudiante en su debido momento, y por el bien de ambos espero que se trate de un malentendido. De todos modos quiero tranquilizarte, se trata de un proceso completamente legal y puedes confiar en estos ponis; si al final se trata efectivamente de un malentendido todo se resolverá al cabo de dos semanas. Mientras tanto estaré pendiente de lo que pase a partir de ahora._

 _Princesa Celestia._

—Pero ey, no comprendo qué pasa aquí — dijo Spike sin entender nada. — Por favor…

—Te quedarás en Ponyvillle no te preocupes, ya vimos que te gusta este lugar y que has hecho tus amigos aquí.

—¡Pero!

—Chico, así son las cosas. No esperamos que entiendas ni que nos perdones de inmediato pero en algún momento entenderás que es por tu propio bien.

Entonces se llevaron al muy sorprendido Spike de la biblioteca. ¿Qué sucedía, qué era lo que había pasado?

* * *

Twilight y sus amigas regresaron de su pequeña excursión improvisada muy satisfechas de sí mismas. Otra aventura que terminaba bien para las chicas.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Pero que sea mañana la fiesta, de momento tomemos una taza de té, le diré a Spike que lo prepare. ¡Spike! ¡Spike hemos regresado! ¿Te molestaría preparar un poco de té por favor? ¡Spike!

Pero nadie respondía la llamada.

—Tal vez se encuentre en mi casa alimentando a mis mascotas — sugirió Fluttershy suavemente.

—Sí, puede ser — concedió Rainbow. — El chico se tardó su poco, gran cosa.

Twilight sonrió y entonces entró a la biblioteca. Como siempre impecable, pero algo andaba mal. Lo intuyó desde el inicio.

—Algo pasó — dijo entonces. — ¡Vamos!

Y corrió.  
Las demás se quedaron confundidas pero luego la siguieron y se toparon con ella paralizada a media habitación mostrándose completamente en shock.

—No… no…

—¿Twi qué pasó? — Preguntó Applejack.

Ella le pasó automáticamente el papel que encontró sobre la mesita:

 _Estimada Señorita Sparkle:_

 _Por medio de la presente se le informa que el menor a su cuidado Spike Sparkle ha sido retirado de su custodia debido a condiciones de negligencia y explotación infantil. Se le ha programado una audiencia en el tribunal familiar programada a tres semanas del recibimiento de esta misiva, hasta ese momento usted y sus amigas tienen terminantemente prohibido acercarse a más de veinte metros del menor en cuestión o comunicarse con él. Atentamente:_

 _Oficina de servicios y protección infantil_

Abajo otra carta, ésta venía de la Princesa Celestia:

 _Twilight estoy muy decepcionada de ti. ¿Qué digo decepcionada? Estoy furiosa y de verdad estoy deseando que se trate solamente de un malentendido, y espero por tu bien que así sea. En serio no quiero creer en las declaraciones que me mandó la oficina de servicios infantiles pero me temo que el proceso ya está abierto y legalmente no puedo meterme en estos asuntos. Mañana a primera hora tendremos una charla muy seria acerca de las condiciones de Spike. De nuevo por tu bien que todo se trate de un malentendido._

 _Tu maestra, Princesa Celestia._

—No por favor… ¿entonces qué pasará ahora? — Preguntó Twilight temblando.

* * *

Mientras tanto Spike fue llevado a una casa en Ponyville, al menos en eso sí habían cumplido su palabra los señores de la oficina de protección infantil. Eso lo consoló, al menos en el pueblo todos se conocían y confiaban entre todos.

—Spike, hola amigo pasa adelante — lo saludó Lyra con una sonrisa. — Ponte cómodo, hemos arreglado nuestro cuarto de visitas sólo para ti.

—Mmh, tranquilo aquí estás seguro — dijo Bon-Bon con confianza. — Así que relájate y…

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—Pero todo esto no puede ser, no, se trata sólo de un pequeño malentendido además que…

—Puede que lo sea — concedió Bon-Bon. — No conozco a Twilight desde hace mucho y por lo que puedo ver es una chica muy simpática y confiable, pero niño, al menos tienes que admitir que estos señores tienen un punto a su favor: no vas a la escuela y a pesar de tu corta edad haces trabajo de mayores.

—Yo sí conozco a Twi desde la escuela y sinceramente creo que es un malentendido — dijo Lyra con una sonrisa. — Pero oye, el proceso está abierto así que no nos queda de otra que espera a que todo se aclare. De momento no te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de ti. Sabes bien que puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿verdad?

Spike las miró, de hecho ellas eran bastante simpáticas siempre y como ya se dijo antes, todos los habitantes de Ponyville confiaban entre todos así que el dragón sonrió más aliviado.

—De acuerdo, ¿al final todo va a solucionarse, no?

Las dos chicas sólo pudieron sonreírle para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

 **Bien esto es definitivamente extraño para mí pero ey, es una variante para lo que suelo escribir casi siempre. En un principio pensaba simplemente pedir permiso para traducir una historia en FimFiction llamada 'Time for Spike to be a Kid' pero no sé por qué mi cerebro se puso a trabajar automáticamente y en lugar de una adaptación o traducción me salió esto que tiene un toque más realista.**

 **En fin, es cambio de juego (no de personajes ya que siempre me baso en Twi y Spike) pero este tipo de historias son terreno es nuevo para mí.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El día siguiente era sábado, un sábado más gris de lo usual**

Spike se quedó sentada en la cama del cuarto de invitados de Lyra y Bon-Bon mirando a todos lados, era de muy buen gusto: papel tapiz color crema con caramelos y liras color verde menta adornándolo por todos lados, una cama grande con un juego de sábanas rosas y azules como la melena de Bon-Bon. Pero con lo mucho que le sucedió en tan poco tiempo no podía simplemente disfrutar su estancia ahí, ¿separado de golpe de la poni que lo había criado por una denuncia de maltrato? O negligencia, o lo que fuera. El asunto es que no iban a dejar que se acercara a Twilight por dos o tres semanas y no entendía a qué vino esa denuncia. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así, por qué irían a separarlo de Twilight?

—¿Estás cómodo amigo? — Preguntó entonces Lyra entrando a la habitación sacando de sus pensamientos al dragón. — Bueno, no voy a preguntarte si estás bien porque obviamente no es así pero oye, anímate. Todo se aclarará dentro de muy poco. Y ey, Bonnie hizo chocolate y te traje un poco. ¿O no tienes ganas?

Entonces levitó una taza con su magia. Spike sonrió y tomó la taza con cuidado.

—Gracias, — dijo el chico probando. — ¡Oye esto está genial! No quiero sonar muy adulador pero este es, ¡El mejor chocolate que he probado!

—¿Verdad? — Sonrió la unicornio menta. — Bonnie es una artista de los chocolates ya sea en trufas, barras o para tomar. Aquí entre nos creo que primero me enamoré primero con el estómago y luego con el corazón, ja-ja.

Spike no pudo evitar soltar una risita y bebió otro sorbo de su chocolate. Lyra le guiñó un ojo amigablemente y le dio un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

—Por fin sonreíste, es un alivio. Ahora tómatelo todo ¿sí?, los expertos y mi experiencia personal dicen que para un mal día nada mejor que un poco de chocolate, en especial el de Bonnie. Ya verás cómo la bebida caliente calienta también tu corazón.

—Gracias Lyra — dijo Spike vaciando la taza de un sorbo. — Y espero no molestarlas.

—No niño no te preocupes por eso — dijo Lyra. — Todo lo contrario, ¿sí? Es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotras aunque sea por corto tiempo. Tú descansa y espera a que se aclare todo este embrollo. Ya verás cómo al final tendremos un final feliz igual que siempre.

Spike de nuevo sonrió ante las palabras confortantes de Lyra, cuando entró Bon-Bon con un nuevo juego de sábanas (igualmente del color de su melena) y también sonrió a Spike.

—Ey niño, esas sábanas han estado aquí un buen rato así que vine a cambiarlas.

—Yo lo hago, siempre lo hago en casa — se apresuró a decir Spike levantándose en el acto.

Pero Bon-Bon lo rechazó con dulzura y una dulce caricia en las púas.

—Tuviste un día largo así que descansa, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que esté mal que por una vez te dejes mimar; en especial en un día como hoy. Y tranquilo, si todo se trata de un malentendido como Lyra y tú piensan entonces ¿de qué te preocupas? Ahora dame espacio.

Spike obedeció y Bon-Bon se puso a hacer la cama asegurándose que quedara cómoda para su joven huésped. De nuevo Spike bajó la mirada avergonzado ya que no quería ser molestia pero en cuanto Bon-Bon terminó y se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y un abrazo leve pero reconfortante.

—No te preocupes amiguito, quiero que te quede claro que aquí no molestas a nadie, ¿sí? Lyra y yo lo hacemos con todo el gusto del mundo y queremos asegurarnos que disfrutes el tiempo que te quedarás con nosotras. ¿Sí? Tú no te preocupes por nada.

Spike no supo cómo reaccionar a esto pero agradeció el gesto de corazón.

—Este… muchas gracias Bon-Bon. Sí, supongo que descansar me hará bien.

La yegua color crema dio una cabezada de aprobación.

—Eso mismo. Ponte cómodo, lee algo o lo que quieras, creo que Lyra no tendrá problema en prestarte alguno de sus juegos. Pero eso sí: la cena estará lista en una hora, así que te quiero en la mesa sin falta.

—De acuerdo — dijo Spike. — Muchas gracias Lyra, Bon-Bon.

* * *

El día siguiente era sábado, un sábado más gris de lo usual.  
A todas luces una mala señal ya que el día reflejaba el estado de ánimo de la Princesa Celestia y si estaba gris, específicamente en ese tono, significaba que era mejor andarse con cuidado para no enfurecerla más de lo que ya estaba. De todos modos a Twilight le daba igual, de por sí no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en Spike. Entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso dejando pasar a la Princesa del Sol quien como pocas veces se mostraba con una mirada sombría, igual que el cielo gris, una señal que era mejor andarse con cuidado.

—Twilight Sparkle — saludó con frialdad.

Twilight no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarle una silla con su magia y ella misma se sentó suspirando. Celestia aceptó el asiento.

—Bien, estoy esperando. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé — dijo Twilight mirando hacia el suelo con pesadez.

—No estoy de humor para un 'no lo sé' Twilight Sparkle — dijo Celestia con un tono que no admitía réplicas. — ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando en medio de mis audiencias de rutina se me apareciera de improviso una carta de Spike diciendo que unos ponis querían sacarlo de su casa por la fuerza seguida de la explicación de dichos ponis que no eran más que los de la oficina de servicios y protección infantil cumpliendo con su deber, eh? Y agradece que me tomé la molestia para tranquilizarme antes de venir a hablar contigo lo más civilizadamente posible. Así que ahora dime: ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Y si vuelves a salirme con un 'no lo sé' te prometo que voy a…

—¡ES QUE NO LO SÉ! — Gritó Twilight de pronto estallando en lágrimas. — NO SÉ, NO SÉ, NO SÉ, NO ENTIENDO NADA, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Se quedó sollozando por un tiempo hasta que se calmó lo suficiente y se explicó:

—Todo lo que sé es que salimos con las chicas a esa fiesta en casa de Fancy Pants y entonces regresamos y me topo con que separaron a Spike de mi lado… le juro que daría lo que fuera por entender qué pasó… ¡PERO YO SIMPLEMENTE NO SÉ!

Y se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo.

—¡Spike! ¿Estará bien? ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Por qué me lo quitaron? ¿CREE QUE HE PODIDO DORMIR? NO HE DEJADO DE PREGUNTARME QUÉ PASÓ Y…

El ataque de Twilight tranquilizó un poco a Celestia viendo que la pobre unicornio estaba también en medio de un ataque de nervios y duda, así que muy a su pesar se obligó a tranquilizar su enojo y la envolvió con su ala hasta que finalmente Twilight se calmara lo suficiente.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor, gracias… y yo… yo la verdad no comprendo qué pasó… estoy muy preocupada por Spike pero según parece no puedo ni comunicarme con él. ¿Pero qué le hice yo? Siempre se veía muy contento y a veces discutíamos pero jamás pasó a más. ¿Y de pronto esto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Dicen que lo trato mal pero él y yo nos llevamos tan bien siempre y siempre busco que esté contento… no entiendo nada y quiero a mi Spike de vuelta por favor.

Ya tranquila Celestia asintió.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí creo que fue todo un gran malentendido pero primero que nada vamos a hablar con la denunciante, ¿te parece? Mandé a mis soldados a buscarla y estará aquí en cualquier momento…

Tocaron la puerta.

—De habernos coordinado no nos hubiera salido ni la mitad de bien — murmuró Celestia tratando de bajar la tensión. — ¡Adelante!

Uno soldado de armadura dorada se presentó con una muy molesta Cheerilee y se apresuró a retirarse cortésmente.

—¡Cheerilee! ¿Tú hiciste que me quitaran a Spike? ¿Por qué?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? — Saltó la maestra. — ¿En serio cómo puedes ser la estudiante número uno de Celestia si parece que tienes flores creciéndote en el cerebro?

La Princesa le mandó una mirada de advertencia a la maestra pero ella valientemente negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, no me sermonee con que debo mostrar más respeto. Escúcheme bien su Majestad: quiero mucho a los niños, vivo por ellos, así que si hay algo que no puedo tolerar es el abuso infantil. Ayer a medio día fui a comprar algunos víveres después de cerrar la escuela y me topo con Spike en el mercado haciendo las compras del mes. ¿Qué clase de irresponsable manda a un niño de nueve años a la calle con semejante cantidad de dinero? ¡Es un niño maldita sea, le puede pasar algo! Eso en primer lugar; en segundo lugar él se disponía a cargar una gran cantidad de víveres él solo del mercado a su casa, claro que me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero de todos modos, ¿por qué mandar a un niño a hacer solo ese tipo de trabajos? En tercer lugar parecía muy acostumbrado a hacerlo… lo lamento pero a eso sólo puede llamársele negligencia y explotación.

La expresión de Celestia volvió a ensombrecerse muy para el espanto de Twilight. Y lo peor era que la maestra no había terminado.

—Luego me mostró su lista de tareas, extremadamente larga y que le iba a tomar todo el día… y por último me dijo que sólo tenía nueve años. Perdónenme, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué está haciendo todas estas tareas en lugar de ir a la escuela y jugar con otros chicos de su edad? Así que sí, hice la denuncia y me alegro que te lo quitaran Twilight. Estoy furiosa, sobre todo porque el niño se mostraba conforme con todo y no viera lo malo de la situación.

Celestia se mostró alta y amenazadora ante Twilight.

—Creo comprender que nunca ha conocido nada mejor, ¿o sí?

Twilight tembló.

—Pero… pero… Spike era feliz, siempre está contento de ayudar con lo que puede además que nunca le ha faltado nada aquí y todas le tenemos especial cariño…

—Pues qué formita de demostrarlo — dijo de mala gana la maestra. — De hecho estoy todavía más furiosa conmigo misma de no haber reaccionado antes. ¿Es todo?

—Sí, gracias Cheerilee — dijo Celestia igualmente con un tono gélido.

La maestra se retiró cortésmente y cerró la puerta. Entonces la Princesa del Sol encaró a Twilight.

—No te mentiré: al igual que la maestra estoy furiosa Twilight Sparkle, pero más conmigo misma que contigo porque esto es en gran parte mi culpa. Cuando sacaste a Spike del huevo lo que vi en ustedes fue una gran conexión y pensé que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, unidos siempre por una gran amistad y cariño. Y todo fue muy bien por un tiempo, eras un hijo más para tus padres que lo aceptaron alegremente y tu compañero de juegos y estudios. ¿En qué momento terminamos así Twilight? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en tu sirviente más que tu hermanito a alguien a quien se supone que debías cuidar?

Twilight sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Pero me he esforzado por cuidar de él y que esté sano y que no le falte nada!

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es en serio? Muy bien, te conozco y sé que tienes una copia de sus listas de tareas. Dámelas ya.

Y ese tono no admitía réplica así que se apresuró a buscar lo que le pedía. Una vez leídas a Princesa Celestia tomó una gran bocanada de aire para contener su ira. De nuevo una pésima señal.

—Qué interesante, más parece que él es el que se encarga de ti y no tú de él. Es el colmo, ¿de veras tienes flores creciéndote en el cerebro como dijo la maestra, o qué? Esto es un claro caso de explotación infantil y lo peor es que no sólo se trata de ti sino tus amigas también. ¿Cómo no le ven lo malo de esto, porque Spike es 'feliz' con su situación?

—Él nunca se ha quejado y…

—En Canterlot asistía normalmente a la escuela, ¿por qué aquí no siguió yendo una vez te mudaste aquí?

—Porque… porque…

Esos ojos rosa por hoy parecía que echaban chispas así que Twilight bajó la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta que me era más útil en la biblioteca…

Fue suficiente, Celestia de nuevo tomó aire para recuperar la compostura y finalmente dio una seca cabezada.

—No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes que deje al tribunal familiar hacerse cargo de estas cosas porque de ser por mí ya te… no, olvídalo, como dije antes reconozco mi gran parte de la culpa en esto y me toca aguantarme mi propia estupidez. Pero así están las cosas: no hay duda que van a quitarte a Spike y aunque quisiera no podría sacarte de este embrollo. Increíble, pensar que todo este tiempo justo bajo mis narices… olvídalo, si me quedo más puede que te termine por mandarte al hospital. Yo me voy y te desearía suerte en tu audiencia pero no, realmente espero que te quiten al niño.

Se fue dejando a Twilight más dolida y confundida que antes. Con un poco de suerte algo de luz entraría en esa cabezota suya. Y es que al final no es que Twilight fuera mala, sino que era inepta como tutora y Spike merecía a alguien responsable y que sí estuviera en condiciones para cuidarlo, alguien quien sí le diera una infancia como debiera.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que vivía el pobre Spike? ¡Soy tan estúpida!

* * *

Ese día Spike se levantó bastante tarde, a las nueve, no había dormido tanto desde hacía un tiempo pero no por eso se sintió descansado. Miró a su alrededor con pesadez y suspiró. No había sido un sueño, de hecho en su sueño estaba de nuevo con sus amigas y nada había pasado; y si durmió tanto fue por la esperanza que al final todo fuera efectivamente un sueño.  
Por suerte Lyra y Bon-Bon parecían ser comprensivas, Lyra hasta se ofreció a tocar su lira para ayudarlo a dormir y vaya que funcionó. Tal vez hablara con ellas más tarde pero ahora mismo mejor bajaba ya que cuando dormía de más se acumulaban los quehaceres.

—Ey niño — saludó Lyra por encima de su periódico. — ¿Descansaste?

—Me hubiera gustado — dijo él con pesadez.

—Sí, creo comprender — dijo Bon-Bon poniendo frente a él un plato de waffles con chispas de chocolate. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Spike asintió y comenzó a comer.

—¿Otra vez chocolate? — Se rio.

Bon-Bon se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Te recuerdo que yo tengo una tienda de chocolates. En fin, come tranquilo y hay más si quieres. Nosotras ya comimos así que no te dé pena si te lo acabas.

Spike agradeció el gesto y vaya que daba gusto verlo comer.

—Bueno listo… ¿entonces ahora qué?

—¿Cómo que ahora qué? — Preguntó Lyra. — Es sábado, ¿qué haces tú los sábados?

—Pues… ayudo a Twilight con sus estudios igual que siempre, le ordeno los libros le llevo lo que necesita, le…

Bon-Bon lo cortó de improviso mirando a Lyra como diciéndole que dejara esto en sus cascos.

—Creo que ya entendimos. El sábado es uno de mis días de más ventas porque todos los niños están corriendo desde la mañana, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la tienda?

—De acuerdo — dijo Spike como si nada.

Entonces tras lavar sus platos rápidamente Spike siguió a Bon-Bon.

—¿Y qué hago Bon-Bon?

—Pues… ayúdame a batir la mezcla — dijo la poni color crema pasándole un bol.

Spike obedeció diligente. Así pasaron diez minutos con el dragón mezclando chocolate y la poni color crema mandaba miradas furtivas a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió dejando pasar a Feather Weight, Pip y los inseparables Snips y Snails que venían por su dosis diaria de azúcar.

—¡Hola Bon-Bon! Lo de siempre por favor — pidió Snips colocando los bits en el mostrador.

La poni color crema sonrió complacida, nunca fallaba, cada sábado a primera hora ellos eran sus primeros clientes.

—Cómo no — dijo sacando varios bombones rellenos de cereza. — Y ya que estamos en estas, ¿quieren probar mi nueva creación?

Y les mostró una fuente de deliciosos chocolates rellenos de una crema de natillas especialmente buena que hizo la noche anterior.

—¿Así no más? — Preguntó maravillado Feather.

—No, a cambio quiero que hagan algo por mí.

—¡A sus órdenes señorita Bon! — Dijeron los cuatro niños a la vez. Lo que fuera por los deliciosos chocolates de Bon-Bon.

Entonces la chocolatera miró hacia la trastienda.

—¡Spike!

—¿Sí? — Preguntó él.

La poni color crema lo señaló.

—Invítenlo a jugar con ustedes el resto del día, ¿pueden hacerlo?

—¡Claro, Spike es genial!

—¿Sólo eso? Por supuesto, ven amigo pensábamos ir al parque, organizamos una carrera de rodar por la colina. El ganador será nombrado campeón del universo.

Entonces lo sacaron alegremente muy para la confusión del dragón y alivio de Bon-Bon.

—Prometí no juzgar a nadie pero no salir a jugar como los demás niños… eso no está bien.

* * *

 **De acuerdo sé que esa situación con que Spike hubiese estado feliz con su suerte no es muy agradable de leer que digamos pero seamos sinceros, así es la serie y la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta describir semejante cosa pero no queda de otra.**

 **Es como me dijo mi fiel lector RoRo, más parece una historia hecha por el amigo PASSIONE, sólo espero no terminar yéndome demasiado por las ramas como él (es juego amigo sabes que me gusta mucho cómo escribes).**

 **En fin, gracias por el gran apoyo que ha tenido el fic desde sus inicios, en serio no me lo esperé al salir de mi zona de confort (los que me conocen saben que casi siempre oscilo entre la violencia sin sentido y el humor tonto) y... por el momento creo que eso.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al día siguiente era domingo, el día más relajado de la semana**

Aquel fue un sábado de lo más inusual para Spike. Claro que salía a divertirse de cuando en cuando con las chicas si se organizaba un día de campo o un almuerzo en la casa de alguien, pero lo normal era que se la pasara desempolvando la casa o ayudando a Twilight a buscar los libros que necesitara para sus estudios. Pero ese fin de semana en especial tuvo que admitir que se la pasó genial jugando con todos. En medio de la carrera de rodar Spike se dio cuenta que en ese tipo de competencias Snips era imbatible (quién sabe por qué) y que al rodar sus propias púas eran propensas a quedar atoradas entre la tierra blanda o la maleza, pero a pesar que perdió tuvo que admitir que fue genial y aunque los chicos se la pasaron fastidiándolo y haciendo chistes a expensas de sus 'estorbos en el lomo' las bromas tenían cierto tono de camaradería que Spike había visto en las chicas pero no llegado a sentir él mismo aunque no quisiera admitirlo. De alguna forma usualmente estaba _con_ el grupo de las chicas pero no era _parte_ de éste, un sentimiento extraño que no era nada agradable; por suerte Snails gritó de improviso que alguien más se acercaba a su territorio.  
Todos saltaron de inmediato, incluido Spike aunque no entendía bien de qué iba la cosa.

—Ey Rumble, Button, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡La colina la estamos usando nosotros! — Dijo Snips orgullosamente mientras inflaba el pecho. — ¡Fuera!

Rumble tronó el cuello como en tono desafiante (aunque de por sí tenía una radiante sonrisa) y avanzó con valentía y una patineta bajo sus alas.

—Nosotras la reservamos desde ayer, váyanse ustedes.

—¿En serio? — Dijo Snails comenzando a caminar. — Mejor vamos a preguntar y…

Todos hicieron un face-hoof y Spike tuvo que sujetarlo de la melena para detenerlo.

—Está tratando de vernos la cara de tontos Snails — dijo el dragón rodando los ojos.

Rumble tuvo que reírse, ah, el bueno de Snails… ¡nunca fallaba!

—Bueno supongo que pueden quedarse a ver mis asombrosos trucos — dijo entonces el pegaso peinando su melena. — Tres o cuatro admiradores más no me molestan.

—Ya veo — se lamentó falsamente Feather. — Rumblecito sigue enojado porque el bebito no puede ganarle a una chica. Nunca vas a ganarle a Scoots así que regréstate a tu casa.

Suficiente, Rumble tomó un piñón mediano que encontró y se lo arrojó a Feather. ¡En el blanco! Pero no eso se iba a quedar así, así que Feather tomó otro proyectil improvisado, una bellota, y lanzó de regreso pero fallando. De todos modos fue suficiente para empezar una pelea de piñones, bellotas, hierbajos, etcétera (¡pero no piedras!); Snips, Snails, Spike, Feather y Pipsqueak contra Rumble y Button Mash a quiénes más tarde se unieron las CMC. Y como siempre la pelea, que no era una pelea real, terminó con los chicos echados en el suelo sucios y sudorosos pero de excelente humor.

—Y en serio me urge algo de beber — dijo Feather — ¿A alguien se le antoja limonada? Tengo una jarra llena en mi casa, ¡vamos! A estas horas ya debe de estar bien helada.

—¿Te la preparó tu mamá o la preparaste tú como la última vez? — Se quejó Pip. — Porque todavía tengo ese horrible sabor en mi boca… ¿quién confunde la sal y el azúcar?

—Ja-ja, no es culpa mía que la sal y el azúcar sean las dos de color blanco… y sí la preparé yo pero mi mamá me supervisó. Así que no hay peligro — se defendió el chico molesto.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y corrieron a la casa de Feather, todos menos Spike que se les quedó viendo con nostalgia cuando Feather paró y lo llamó con un gesto que variaba entre un poco de impaciencia y una media sonrisa.

—¿Tú no sales mucho verdad viejo? ¿O es que no te gusta la limonada? Porque creo que tengo algo de leche también, ¿o prefieres agua? Tengo un poco de todo.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, gracias… perdona creo que me distraje, ¿seguros no es molestia?

—No, ¿cómo puede ser molestia si obtuvimos chocolates de Bon-Bon gratis? ¡Vamos!

Y Spike los siguió alegremente, se la estaba pasando tan bien que por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas. Pero éstos regresaron cuando el grupo pasó corriendo frente a la biblioteca. Spike se paró de repente y miró hacia ésta con nostalgia, y juraba que pudo ver un borrón morado mirándolo de vuelta pero que se ocultó rápido de su vista, quiso acercarse pero Pipsqueak gritó de improviso:

—¡El último que llegue tiene aliento de dragón! — Y emprendió una carrera.

Todos gruñeron y salieron tras él. Spike sacudió la cabeza saliendo del ensueño de nuevo y corrió tras el alegre y ruidoso grupo, no podía quedarse ahí por mucho más tiempo tan cerca pero tan lejos de su hogar. Pero antes disfrazó su mueca con una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo:

—¿Aliento de dragón? ¡Vamos ni que fuera tan malo! — Y aceleró lo más que pudo.

Antes que se diera cuenta estaban todos bebiendo limonada en la sala de Feather riéndose y charlando como si no se hubieran peleado minutos antes pues al final eran sólo niños descansando de un día de juegos, un sábado como cualquiera para la mayoría de ellos.

—Oye Spike, ¿y eso que hoy jugaste con nosotros? — Se interesó de pronto Feather. — Sé que Bon-Bon nos pagó con chocolates, deliciosos chocolates, pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Te aburriste de pasar todos los días con puras ancianas? ¿Y desde cuando eres amigo de Bon-Bon?

—No quiero hablar de eso — se apresuró a decir Spike. — Por favor.

—Claro, claro — dijo Snails. — Jí-jí. ¿Y cómo es salir con viejas? ¿Te aburres mucho?

—A veces, sobre todo con Twilight que sólo sabe de libros — dijo Spike queriendo evadir el tema. — Este…

—Pinkie al menos sí es genial — se apresuró a decir Pip. — La vieja más joven que conozco.

—Oye no son viejas — dijo Sweetie Belle defendiendo a su hermana.

—Tienen como, ¿cuánto? ¿Veintitantos? Esas son viejas, punto — dijo Rumble. — ¿O qué edad tienen? ¿Son viejas disfrazadas?

—Nunca voy a volver a jugar de tu equipo en una pelea de piñones — se ofendió Scoots.

—¿Pero si chicas de veinte son viejas qué son sus padres? — Preguntó Spike dispuesto a defender a sus amigas hasta el final.

—Muy viejos, ¡dúh! — Se burló Button.

Los chicos hicieron un rápido brindis aplaudiendo la ocurrencia.

—Sí, sí, oigan me tengo que ir. Tengo que regresar a donde Lyra y Bon-Bon a comer. ¡Nos vemos! ¿Sí?

—Claro, nos vemos mañana. ¿En el parque?

Eso tomó a Spike de sorpresa pero sonrió.

—¡Seguro! Hasta mañana.

Entonces salió corriendo.

—¿A casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon? — Preguntó de pronto Snips. — ¿Por qué no va a su casa?

—¿Saben si pasó algo?

—Pues no sé pero se veía mal.

Al día siguiente era domingo, el día más relajado de la semana para muchos. De nuevo Spike se despertó bastante tarde, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior hoy sintió que de veras había descansado. La mañana jugando con otros chicos y la tarde haciendo nada, escuchando a Lyra practicar que se mostró encantada de tener público y luego jugando con ella a varios juegos de mesa encantados. Nada fuera de lo normal, al final cayó rendido pero de tanto jugar, una sensación que no había sentido…

—Casi desde que llegué a Ponyville — se dijo. — Bueno, en fin…

Bajó las escaleras en donde se topó con Lyra y Bon-Bon que seguían desayunando.

—Ey Spike, hoy te levantaste un poco más temprano que ayer. ¿Grandes planes para hoy?

—¿Planes? Pues… ¿ustedes qué van a hacer hoy? — Preguntó el chico.

Bon-Bon se rio.

—Es domingo, ¿qué hace el campeón olímpico de natación de dos a cuatro?

Spike se rascó la cabeza.

—Pues… ¿nada?

—Eso mismo — confirmó Lyra con una sonrisa. — Pero una amiga me dijo que tenías planes para juntarte con su hijo hoy en el parque, ¿no es mejor comer rápido?

—¿Seguras, nada para que me necesiten hoy?

—Bueno ayúdanos a lavar los platos y nos damos por satisfechas.

Spike se mostró confundido pero al final comenzó a hacer lo que le pedían y muy para su sorpresa todos cooperaron. Él lavaba, Bon-Bon secaba y Lyra guardaba, todo se hizo muy rápido.

—Vaya sí que es divertido hacer esto en equipo — dijo Spike. — Casi siempre lo hago solo.

—Nunca te han enseñado a ser un niño, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Bon-Bon a media tarea.

Spike se mostró sorprendido pero mejor no dijo nada. En cuanto a Lyra, sólo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la poni color crema. Cuando Spike finalmente se fue la unicornio verde menta confrontó a su pareja.

—Bonnie, no se supone que le digas esas cosas si de por sí ya la está pasando fatal.

—Sabes que no lo soporto. Esas chicas lo han manipulado al punto que piensa que su forma de vida es normal. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Lyra solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno sí pero de todos modos lo que él necesita ahora es alguien en quién apoyarse, si de por sí ya la está pasando mal este tipo de comentarios son lo último que necesita. Cálmate, si queremos que funcione trata de calmar tu temperamento.

—Ay cállate, desde ayer estoy segura que no fue ningún malentendido. Puede que me calme frente a él pero si veo a esas seis entonces sí me van a conocer.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba acostada sin hacer nada sobre su sofá cuando sus amigas entraron.

—¿Twilight?

—Hola… — dijo desganadamente la aludida. — ¿Quieren algo? Iré por…

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

La unicornio rápidamente encaró a la vaquera.

—¿Me encuentro bien? ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER SI TIENES FLORES CRECIÉNDOTE EN EL CEREBRO?

Applejack aceptó el insulto con paciencia. Sabía que su amiga estaba pasándola realmente mal y había estado sufriendo en silencio ya por dos días.

—Sólo he escuchado ese insulto una vez y vino de Cheerilee.

A la mención de la maestra Twilight enterró su cara en la almohada y se puso a sollozar, un grito ahogado pero aún desgarrador siendo mezcla de culpa y rabia acumulada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo con Cheerilee? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Ella, ella…

—¿Ella fue la que hizo te quitaran a Spike? — Preguntó Pinkie poniéndose repentinamente seria. — ¿En serio? ¿Pero qué pasa con ella? ¿No se da cuenta que les hizo daño a ambos?

—Tendremos una charla muy seria con ella — dijo Rainbow ya yendo hacia la ventana.

Pero Twilight la detuvo.

—No, esperen por favor…

—Twilight, la gente en Ponyville no ha hablado de otra cosa en todo el fin de semana — explicó Pinkie Pie. — Dicen que Spike está quedándose donde Lyra y Bon-Bon y que a pesar de su amabilidad lo han visto apagado. Te necesita, ¿o no?

—¿Además cómo es que viene esa maestra de segunda y se mete con la mejor estudiante de Celestia? — Preguntó muy molesta Fluttershy. — No, hablaremos con ella, nosotras…

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—¿No se dan cuenta? Ella hizo lo correcto. Todos estos años nosotras he estado abusando de Spike, él tiene un excelente corazón y quiere ayudarnos a todos sin importar qué pero a pesar que tengo las mejores notas de mi instituto… ¡NO SOY MÁS QUE UNA TONTA! LE ROBÉ LA INFANCIA Y NO ME DI CUENTA, NO NOS DIMOS LOS DOS… Y LUEGO VINIERON USTEDES Y EL PROBLEMA SÓLO EMPEORÓ SIN DARNOS CUENTA NADIE…

—Pero Spike parecía muy feliz — dijo Rarity sin entender a su amiga.

—Porque nunca ha conocido nada mejor — dijo Twilight. — Él era feliz con lo poco que tenía y por eso no nos dimos cuenta, casi nunca discutíamos y si lo hacíamos yo me imponía a él y luego lo olvidaba como si no fuese nada. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que le hacíamos daño? ¿Cómo fue que necesitamos llegar a este extremo?

—Twilight… — trató de calmarla Rarity.

La unicornio morada la apartó de un empujón.

—Ni siquiera la Princesa Celestia está dispuesta a ayudarme. Y mientras más lo pienso más me doy cuenta que tienen razón, todos lo veían menos nosotras pero porque a todo lo que le pedíamos él aceptaba con una sonrisa. Hemos tratado muy mal a Spike desde el principio y no nos dábamos cuenta, ni él mismo porque creía que así era feliz. ¿No se dan cuenta ahora?

Lloró como lo venía haciendo desde la visita de la Princesa.

—Soy un fracaso como cuidadora, como hermana mayor o… yo ya no lo soporto…

Sus amigas se acercaron poco a poco y la abrazaron.

—No te preocupes, juntas lo solucionaremos. No dejaremos que te quiten a Spike — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Hemos cometido errores pero no significa que no podamos cambiar. ¿O sí?

—Pero no entiendo, ¿entonces todo este tiempo hemos estado abusando de Spike? — Preguntó sin entender Rarity.

Twilight le mandó una mirada asesina.

—¿Te parece? ¿TE PARECE? ¡YO SOY UNA COSA PERO TÚ LE CLAVAS ALFILERES Y LO MANDAS A HACER TUS TAREAS Y…! TE HACES LLAMAR ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD PERO CON ÉL PARECES BLUE BLOOD… ¡TODAS LO PARECEMOS!

Se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

—Mi Spike, mi Spike, me lo quitaron por CULPA TUYA Y…

Se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó Fluttershy. — ¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a tus amigos por lo que te pasa?

Twilight sólo la miró y sollozó más fuerte.

—Yo sé, yo sé, perdónenme pero de verdad no sé lidiar con esto. Ayer pasé toda la noche preguntándome, _'¿Por qué se lo llevaron?'_ pero cuando más me explican y más pienso en ello… la verdad es que yo… soy una idiota, todas lo somos… abusamos de un pobre niño y no sabíamos ni él. Esto es ¡CULPA NUESTRA!

Applejack la abrazó aunque en el fondo reflexionaba. A su mente regresaba el incidente del código del dragó y de Spike vertiendo toda su buena voluntad sobre ella. Recordaba cómo Twilight estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta que él se había ido, y ella constantemente trataba de deshacerse de él pero seguía viniendo porque él no conocía el rencor. Luego se puso a reflexionar más a fondo, ahora que lo pensaba en el cumpleaños de Spike averiguó que era apenas mayor que Apple Bloom pero de todos modos no se preguntó jamás por qué no iba a la escuela. Luego recordaba siempre que se ausentaban, ¿quién se hacía cargo de los animales de Fluttershy? ¿Quién hacía tareas ocasionales para Pinkie y sobre todo para Rarity? Y por último, ¿quién se encargaba de la biblioteca cuando Twilight no estaba?

—¿Qué hemos hecho?

Rarity por su parte se mostraba ofendida, ¿ella comparada con Blue Blood? ¿Cómo se atrevía Twilight? Pero entonces recordó el incidente de los alfileres, de siempre que apartaba a Spike y que siempre regresaba para ayudar… porque no conocía el rencor, porque tenía un corazón de oro del que era fácil aprovecharse. Luego pensó en Sweetie Belle, ¿qué diferencia había entre Spike y ella? Al igual que el dragón ella tenía un corazón de oro que la impulsaba a ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, pero a diferencia de Spike ella conocía más, sabía cuándo decir NO.  
Luego Pinkie Pie, ella de por sí rara vez le pedía algún favor a Spike pero de cuando en cuando le gastaba bromas realmente crueles como la vez en la empacada del invierno en que lo dejó sobre un bloque de hielo a punto de deshacerse y casi se ahogaba.  
Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash no dijeron nada, tal vez ellas eran las que menos se aprovechaban del chico pero de todos modos fallaron en darse cuenta, fallaron en entender que aquella situación era mala y que era puro y simple abuso de menores.

No era ninguna broma, no eran incidentes aislados; era verdadero abuso de menores y sin embargo nadie se daba cuenta porque a pesar de todo… Spike era feliz, la única felicidad que conocía. ¿Cómo era que las cosas se dieron así? ¿Cómo es que nadie comprendió sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde? Se hizo un silencio de muerte interrumpido sólo por los sollozos de alguna.

—¿Creen que si intentamos cambiar nos devuelvan a Spike?

—¿Acaso lo harías tú?

* * *

 **Ah, a excepción de Twilight las Mane 5 serán un reto a tratar en este fic y si bien este fue un acercamiento débil ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia. ¿Captaron la referencia a 'Clarence' en el juego de los niños? También quiero enfocarme más en esos momentos en el fic, ya que es el punto focal del fic en el que me inspiré. De momento eso, espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquel día fue lunes, inicio de semana y primer día de escuela**

El día siguiente era lunes. A diferencia de las otras veces Spike no durmió de corrido sino que fue despertado por una alegre melodía de arpa. Primero suave y que sutilmente se mezclaba con su sueño, pero luego rápida y frenética que terminó por despertarlo.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó él medio dormido.

—Son las siete menos veinte — dijo Lyra de buen humor aunque también medio dormida, debido a su trabajo con la orquesta no se levantaba sino hasta dentro de una hora. — Hora que te levantes porque tienes un gran día por delante amigo Spike.

—¿Qué? ¿Gran día? Ah… ¿quieren que las ayude con algo, con la tienda o…?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Dijo Bon-Bon indignada entrando a la habitación. — Es decir, no es que no se aprecie tu ayuda Spike pero es lunes y todos los chicos de tu edad se supone que deben de ir a la escuela. El desayuno está listo así que levántate y apresúrate a prepararte porque Cheerilee nos encargó que estés ahí a las ocho quince sin falta.

Eso fue lo que captó toda la atención del joven Spike.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿A la escuela? ¿Yo? Pero…

—Ajá, a la escuela — dijo Lyra cortándolo antes que la irritación de Bon-Bon fuera mayor. — Desperézate y apresúrate para que te dé tiempo a desayunar como se debe. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin más dejaron solo a Spike que se apresuró hacer su cama y bajar. Estaba confundido sobre este nuevo cambio pero también de buen humor. El domingo que también se la pasó jugando con los demás chicos un partido improvisado de Hoof-Ball se quedó con ganas de volver a verlos pronto y qué mejor que la escuela. Una vez abajo se sirvió una buena ración de huevos, jugo, pan y chocolate preparándose para lo que esperaba fuera un bonito día.

—Toma, te conseguimos esto — dijo Lyra tomando una mochila de un sillón. — Tus lápices un cuaderno y una merienda. Pásatela bien Spike y aprende mucho, ¿sí?

Entonces Spike miró la mochila y sonrió, seguía sin estar tan convencido sobre eso de ir a la escuela pero al menos sonaba más entretenido que pasarse el día ordenando libros.

—Entonces come y ponte listo porque Cheerilee no nos perdonará si no te presentas a tiempo — dijo Bon-Bon. — Además te puse unos cuantos chocolates pero para que repartas entre tus amigos, ¿sí? No te los comas todos tú solo.

—Claro, la escuela… estoy nervioso. No había ido desde…

—Lo que importa es que te la pasarás bien — dijo Lyra igualmente esforzándose para no evidenciar su enojo mezclado con ansiedad. — Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Spike sonrió ligeramente.

—Día de escuela, ¿no?, bueno siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas. ¡Gracias Lyra, Bon-Bon! ¡Nos veremos más tarde!

—¡Que te diviertas Spike! — Corearon las dos alegremente despidiéndose del dragón.

—Y si te entretienes jugando después de clases no hay problema, sólo pasa avisándome a la tienda — encargó Bon-Bon. — Ah, y si te comes todos los chocolates lo sabré, en serio.

Spike asintió suavemente y corrió. La escuela ¿hace cuánto que no había ido? Más o menos desde que se habían mudado con Twilight de la casa de los padres de ésta. Había sido hace tanto que ya casi no se acordaba pero tenía el presentimiento que le iba a gustar.

* * *

Ese día Cheerilee se levantó bastante temprano sólo para recibir a su nuevo estudiante. Quería que las cosas le salieran bien al niño desde un inicio, pero el verlo el fin de semana corriendo y bromeando por ahí con los otros chicos fue reconfortante; además que le indicaba que no tendría problema en hacerse algunos amigos.

—¡Buenos días señorita Cheerilee! — Saludaron los pocos alumnos que ya habían llegado.

—Buenos días niños, pasen adelante por favor — dijo la maestra abriendo la escuela.

El ver a los chicos tan temprano siempre la ponía de excelente humor. Ellos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres e iban entrando uno a uno, a veces acompañados de sus padres pero la mayoría de las veces no. Un ejemplo de los primeros era Big Mac cuyo puesto de manzanas se encontraba cerca de la escuela, pero ese día en lugar del enorme semental la que acompañó a la pequeña Apple Bloom fue su hermana mayor. Al verla la expresión de Cheerilee se ensombreció y pese a recibir a Apple Bloom con el calor de siempre a Applejack le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Vamos Cheerilee, sólo vine a hablar — dijo la vaquera en tono conciliador.

—Bien vamos afuera — dijo la maestra. — Niños vendré en un momento, estudien, pónganse a dibujar o lo que les parezca mientras vuelvo ¿sí?

Y así las dos mayores se alejaron hacia el patio de recreo.

—¿Hoy vendrá aquí verdad? ¿Cómo está él?

—Eso no te incumbe, a ninguna de ustedes seis.

—Sé que hicimos mal y que no podremos reparar el daño que hicimos. Lo entiendo ¿sí? — Dijo Applejack. — Pero de todos modos vine porque Twilight está destrozada, tú no la viste, ella de veras extraña a Spike y lo necesita a su lado. Y estoy seguro que él necesita de Twilight también. Tú eres la denunciante, algo podrás hacer en la audiencia para suavizar las cosas contra Twilight, por favor… o al menos ve a hablar con Twilight, que le quitaran a Spike hasta el juicio la dejó destrozada; así que no me imagino en qué estado termine si se lo quitan para siempre

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo la maestra sacudiendo la cabeza indignada. — ¿Con qué cara vienes tú a pedirme eso, eh? El niño estaba en condiciones de servidumbre y no voy a permitirlo.

Appelejack desvió la vista, sabía bien que lo que pedía era irracional e ilógico pero el ver a su amiga le destrozaba el corazón, sin mencionar que si las cosas volvían a ser como antes entonces ella misma podría reparar los errores que cometió con el chico, o al menos intentarlo. Pero sabía desde un inicio que era una batalla perdida, no sólo por la firmeza de las convicciones de Cheerilee sino porque ella misma sabía que lo que hacía era guiado por su propia egoísmo.

—Twilight está dispuesta a cambiar.

—¿Y eso compensa lo que le hizo? ¿Es que en serio qué pasa con ustedes? Ahora vete que tengo que atender a mis alumnos.

—La escuela es propiedad municipal no puedes echarme.

—Si no estoy mal tienen una orden de restricción hasta el día de la audiencia y el niño está por llegar así que o te vas o llamo a la policía.

Applejack mejor obedeció y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. En su carrera se topó con Spike que se sorprendió un poco al verla pero le sonrió alegremente, como siempre el niño estaba contento de verla… eso era demasiado para la vaquera que se forzó a regalarle una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo de él. Spike la miró dolido pero no insistió, tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela.

—¡Spike no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! — Saludó Cheerilee en cuanto lo vio disfrazando su ira como entusiasmo. — ¿Listo para un gran día?

—Eso creo — dijo Spike algo avergonzado. — Este, hace tiempo que no venía a la escuela no sé cómo salga todo pero creo que me irá bien.

—Estoy segura que te irá bien — aseguró Cheerilee haciéndolo pasar.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta todos los niños que antes estaban amontonados en la ventana viendo cómo discutían las mayores rápidamente corrieron a sus lugares, de todos modos no era algo que la maestra no hubiera previsto. Mejor se lo tomó por el lado amable e hizo como si no se hubiera fijado:

— Niños el día de hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno. Muchos ya lo conocen, casi siempre pueden verlo haciendo _favores_ a ciertas ponis muy conocidas por todos aquí. ¡Saluden a Spike!

Los niños murmuraron entre sí algo confundidos, ¿qué hacía Spike en la escuela? ¿No se suponía que estaba en la biblioteca como siempre ayudando a Twilight Sparkle? ¿Y por qué esa discusión entre Applejack y la maestra? ¿Tendría esto algo que ver?

—¿Primero juega con nosotros el domingo y ahora aquí?

—¿Y vieron a la señorita Cheerilee? Parecía que echaba chispas…

—Nunca pensé en ver Applejack huir de la maestra…

Y murmullos de ese tipo, que sólo hicieron que Spike bajara la cabeza melancólico, tantos comentarios le hacían recordar sus propios problemas. Viendo cómo estaba el dragón entonces la maestra lo hizo sentar con amabilidad y le indicó que dentro de poco iniciarían las clases. Pero no por eso los niños dejaban de murmurar.

Entre las más confundidas se encontraba Apple Bloom que desde el día anterior había visto a su hermana decaída y sin ánimos para hacer nada. Varias veces intentó a hablarle pero no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma 'estúpida' y 'tonta' y cosas así; y cuando quiso animarla contándole su día de juegos en que como cosa rara se había unido Spike ella casi rompe a llorar. Tampoco comprendía por qué Big Mac se mostraba tan molesto con ella tampoco, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos? Pero con todo y sus dudas la niña prefirió callarse y sólo saludar a Spike con un guiño y esperar a que viniera el resto de la clase.

Uno a uno fueron llegando y sorprendiéndose que Spike estuviera entre los demás chicos, pero pasado el desconcierto inicial lo recibieron como un viejo amigo; sobre todo los que habían jugado con él el fin de semana.

—Bueno ya basta de charla, ya es hora de empezar la clase — dijo entonces la maestra muy contenta. — Todos saquen sus libros de texto en la página 35 y seguiremos en donde nos quedamos. Spike, tú espera… necesito hacerte un pequeño examen…

—¿Examen? Pero si es mi primer día — se quejó el dragón causando una risita general.

Cheerilee miró muy seria a sus alumnos.

—Ya, ya chicos. No es para tanto. Y no te preocupes Spike, el examen no tiene nota, sólo necesito saber qué tan atrás estás del resto de los demás. Solamente.

Eso pareció aliviar a Spike que al final sólo tomó su lápiz y esperó a la maestra expectante. Ella le acarició ligeramente las púas.

—Ánimo, y al resto de ustedes, nada de soplar. Los estoy vigilando.

—¡No señorita Cheerilee!

* * *

Bon-Bon estaba tranquila preparando la mezcla para los dulces, usualmente sus mañanas eran tranquilas con pocos clientes, era más a la tarde cuando los chicos venían a comprar golosinas o los adultos algún regalo para sorprender a alguien o bien los Cake que compraban enormes cantidades para sus postres y pasteles. Pero esa mañana fue diferente. La campanilla que anunciaba a los clientes sonó y ella rápido corrió de la cocina al mostrador, no era usual que vinieran en la mañana pero pasaba.

—Hola Bon-Bon — saludó Rarity.

La chocolatera frunció el entrecejo y señaló la puerta.

—Aquí me reservo el derecho de admisión. Fuera.

—Al menos escúchame un poco.

—Fuera de mi tienda o no respondo — dijo Bon-Bon con tono tranquilo pero algo le decía a Rarity que no debía de arriesgarse.

De todos modos Rarity se mantuvo firme y depositó una especie de mochila en el mostrador. Tenía una S bordada con esmeraldas de fantasía (los de verdad sabía que Spike se los comería) de lona púrpura con detalles en verde como los tirantes y un pequeño dragón bordado. Una verdadera obra de arte pero Bon-Bon sólo la miró indiferente.

—Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? ¿Por qué no se la entregaste en cuanto vino a Ponyville?

—No pensé que…

—¿No pensaste que tendría que ir a la escuela? Tiene la edad de tu hermanita, obviamente debería de ir a la escuela — dijo Bon-Bon. — Ahora, ¿te vas o te echo?

—¿Cómo está él? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Come bien? ¿Ha dormido bien? Por favor tienes que decirnos algo sobre cómo está él.

—Está mejor que con ustedes, fuera.

—Por favor dile que en la mochila hay varios tipos de joyas que sé que le gustan y…

Bon-Bon se movió demasiado rápido, tanto que a Rarity no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y antes que se diera cuenta salía volando de la puerta de la tienda a un charco de lodo.

—¡Y no regreses! ¡Ninguna de ustedes seis! — Gritó la chocolatera antes de cerrar la puerta con firmeza.

Algunos ponis miraron sorprendidos la escena pero al ver a Rarity sólo murmuraron algunas cosas inteligibles y se marcharon sin más miramientos. Al principio la unicornio blanca no podía creer que la trataran así de indiferentes todos, pero entonces pensó en que era un pueblo pequeño y que todos ya estaban más que enterados del escándalo. No dijo mucho más, sólo bajó la cabeza y se fue de regreso a su casa con la cola entre las patas. Spike, ¿qué había hecho por dios santo? No pudo soportarlo, una vez llegó a casa lloró desconsolada.

* * *

Mientras, aquel día Pinkie Pie por su parte se levantó un poco más tarde de lo usual, al igual que a las demás le costaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Y al igual que las otras no dejaba de reprocharse lo que ella misma le había hecho a Spike. Era verdad que encargarle de cuando en cuando que organizara sus serpentinas o tipos de confeti no era nada del otro mundo; pero no dejaba de llegar a ella el día de la empacada del invierno. Luego que Twilight se luciera mostrando su habilidad para organizar al pueblo entero en sus respectivas tareas y lograr que la estación se despidiese apropiadamente notó que Spike seguía dormido.

— _Pinkie, ¿alguna idea para enseñarle a Spike a no estar holgazaneando cuando todos hemos estado trabajando tan duro?_

Así que Pinkie sugirió dejarlo flotando sobre el trozo de hielo más grande que habían cortado esa estación. El niño casi se ahoga, claro que en un principio sólo lo vieron nadando en agua helada y lo tomaron como algo hasta divertido. A nadie se le había ocurrido ver más allá. Spike, ¿qué habían hecho? Era sólo un niño, ¿y hacer que casi se ahogase? Eso no era ningún chiste, y sin embargo todas se lo habían tomado así. ¿En qué cabeza cabía? En la de Pinkie Pie, aparentemente…

Sin más mejor bajó, tal vez trabajando se le aclararan las ideas igual que siempre.

—Ah Pinkie Pie, te estábamos esperando — dijo el señor Cake. Y por su expresión se veía que era algo serio.

—¿Pasó algo señor Cake? — Preguntó la poni rosa algo agitada.

—Sí y no querida… — dijo la señora Cake abochornada. — Es sólo que no sabemos cómo decirte eso…

Pinkie tragó saliva.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Querida… es sobre tu trabajo…

Pinkie se sintió morir.

—¿Estoy despedida?

—No exactamente — se apresuró a tranquilizarla el señor Cake. — Pero no podemos dejar que sigas atendiendo el mostrador, ahora tus deberes se limitarán a la cocina. Tienes habilidad para hacer dulces, supongo que no será ningún reto para ti, ¿verdad?

Pinkie lo miró confundida.

—No pero, ¿Por qué?

La señora Cake suspiró.

—Porque los ponis hablan querida. El pueblo entero sabe del escándalo con ustedes seis y el niño y… me temo que podemos perder clientes si te ven atendiendo aquí. Pinkie Pie, esto es bastante grave y si es cierto que tarde o temprano se va a olvidar, no podemos permitir que sigas trabajando como vendedora. ¿Te imaginas qué imagen daría a una tienda cuyo 45% de clientes son niños si una poni acusada de negligencia y explotación infantil atendiera a los clientes? Lo lamentamos pero hasta que no se aclare todo este lío no podemos dejar que te vean.

Pinkie tragó saliva.

—¡Pero todos en Ponyville son mis amigos!

—Tal vez pero estamos hablando de un lío de proporciones mayores.

—Lo lamentamos Pinkie Pie, pero así son las cosas. Nadie quiere nada que ver con ustedes seis ahora que el escándalo se hizo público.

Y no había más que replicar. Pinkie Pie sólo sollozó y no puso peros. Spike, ¿por qué se habían dado así las cosas?

* * *

El día se pasó pronto para Spike, a media jornada igual que siempre había sonado la campana y Cheerilee le dijo que podía salir a recreo, que el resto del examen podría hacerlo al regresar. Se la pasó jugando a un partido improvisado de Hoof-Ball soccer con los demás chicos y se sorprendió bastante de cómo variaban las cosas en esta versión del juego. Primero que nada las porterías estaban formadas con piedras del jardín y una era más larga que la otra, bueno gran cosa. Segundo al chico nuevo (Spike) y al gordito (Snips) les tocó jugar de porteros, por otro lado un par de veces tuvieron que interrumpir el partido porque alguien pateó muy fuerte la pelota y ésta terminó demasiado lejos; y el colmo fue que cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del receso todo se redujo a 'último gol gana' y así fue como el equipo de Spike ganó aunque estaba seguro que iban perdiendo. De todos modos todos se lo tomaron como lo más normal de mundo.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca jugaste a un partido rápido de hoof-ball? — Le preguntó medio bromeando Rumble.

—Pues la verdad…

—Que nadie se entere o no vas a salir nunca de la portería.

Luego el resto del día resolvió como pudo su examen y antes que se diera cuenta lo habían invitado a jugar otro partido rápido de hoof-ball, esta vez en el parque. Claro que aceptó, sólo fue corriendo a la tienda de Bon-Bon a avisarle tal como había acordado y loco de contento se fue detrás de los otros.

—¡Pero te quiero en casa a la una y media para el almuerzo! — Le advirtió la poni color crema, a lo que Spike sólo acertó a levantar el pulgar.

Y mientras el niño se divertía, Lyra estaba con Cheerilee revisando el examen que Spike había hecho.

—Como puedes ver está muy atrasado — dijo la maestra. — Sus niveles de cálculo básico, urbanidad y lectoescritura son hasta más altos que el resto de los chicos pero en cuanto a historia, ciencias naturales e idioma extranjero está por los suelos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes un orden en tu educación — razonó la unicornio verde menta.

—No, eso es lo que ocurre cuando tu educación se basa sólo en lo que le conviene a cierta imbécil de morado — dijo Cheerilee. — Pero el asunto es que necesita mucha ayuda. Es listo y puede seguirle el ritmo a los demás pero necesita mucho apoyo en casa si quiere nivelarse antes que termine el año. Le tuve que mandar tarea extra sólo por eso.

—Yo entiendo — dijo Lyra. — Y con gusto ayudaré, pero ten en cuenta que nosotras sólo lo tendremos temporalmente.

Cheerilee suspiró.

—Yo sé. Pobre niño, lo que más necesita ahora es estabilidad.

—Haremos lo que podamos.

* * *

 **Y empieza la semana escolar de Spike. Como dije lo más difícil a tratar en este fic son las reacciones individuales de las Mane 6 pero creo que el rechazo general del pueblo es u buen punto para empezar, en serio que facilita las cosas no saben cuánto. Sin más me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esa fue tarde de estudios y por una vez el que estaba estudiando era él**

Cinco y media, tenía una hora de resolver ese cuestionario antes de la hora de comer y no había modo que avanzara. Spike se encontraba en la sala de Lyra y Bon-Bon con tres libros abiertos, un montón de papeles, pluma y tinta. Era parecido a cuando ayudaba a Twilight con sus sesiones de estudio pero esta vez el que estaba estudiando era él. La tarea del día la hizo rápido: calcar un mapa de Ponyville señalando los lugares importantes y una página de multiplicaciones de dos dígitos, la cual hizo bastante rápido. El problema fue que además le habían dado un grueso cuestionario para 'ayudarlo a nivelarse' como dijo Cheerilee.

—Spike estás muy atrasado con algunos temas en comparación con tus compañeros así que ten esto. Y no te preocupes, no es para mañana, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Spike sólo recibió la tarea con un gruñido de inconformidad no demasiada y en cuanto terminó de almorzar junto con Lyra y Bon-Bon, mientras la poni color crema regresaba a la tienda, Lyra se ofreció a ayudarlo.  
Así fue como llegaron a la situación actual, con Spike revisando los libros una y otra vez intentando encontrar las respuestas de aquel monstruoso cuestionario, siendo los libros de historia los que más trabajo le daban pero porque de por sí esa materia le era de lo más pesada y aburrida. Años de sesiones de estudio con Twilight le habían hecho desarrollar un rechazo automático sobre todo lo relacionado con aquella materia, por suerte esa era la especialidad de Lyra y podía hacérselo más o menos interesante.

—Tal vez deberías buscar algo que te motive a estudiar más — dijo Lyra pensativa luego que Spike respondiera sólo tres preguntas en un lapso de media hora. — ¿No hay nada en la historia de Equestria que te llame la atención? ¿Nada ni un evento que te de curiosidad?

—Pues no hay mucho — dijo Spike suspirando. — Supongo que no soy del tipo que estudia historia, ese es el terreno de Twi, pero de todos modos…

—¿O alguna leyenda o cuento que te llame la atención? — Insistió Lyra. — Por ejemplo de niña me enamoré de la leyenda del Humano de Equestroya.

Spike aguantó una risita con ambas garras mientras que Lyra se encogía de hombros como quien no quería la cosa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ajá, la leyenda que para vencer a los Equestroyanos, los poderosos Ponirmidones construyeron un humano de madera y se escondieron dentro, los muy bobos de los Equestroyanos metieron el armatoste en la ciudad y al caer la noche, ¡pow! Los hicieron trizas en un santiamén, la mayor defensa de la ciudad eran los muros pero gracias a la gran inteligencia de los Ponirmidones se convirtió también en lo que evitó que escaparan.

—¿Y eso en serio sucedió? — Se maravilló Spike preguntándose quién sería tan bobo como para meter un humano de madera gigante dentro de una ciudad amurallada.

—Nadie sabe — dijo Lyra, por eso es una leyenda amigo Spike. Pero el asunto es que me pareció tan divertida que comencé a buscar más y más sobre las batallas de la antigüedad, sobre todo las de Eqrecia; pero bueno esa soy yo. ¿Un cuento que te llama la atención?

—Bueno siempre me gustaron todos los cuentos que tienen que ver con los Windigos.

Lyra pareció considerarlo unos momentos pero rápido se lanzó sobre un par de libros y se los presentó orgullosamente a Spike. Historia unicorniana antigua y el inicio de la llamada Época de la Armonía.

—De acuerdo estos son los períodos históricos que tienen leyendas sobre los Windigos — dijo Lyra examinando el cuestionario. — De hecho hasta hay un par de preguntas que hablan sobre ellos. Empecemos con estas.

—Pero el orden…

—¿Qué importa? Lo que tienes que hacer es entregarlo resuelto, nadie sabrá en qué orden lo hiciste.

Spike le dio la razón y se pusieron cascos/garras a la obra. Tarde de tareas en compañía de Lyra, era extraño pero tuvo cierta sensación de calidez en aquel momento que compartieron juntos.

—Bueno ya suficiente estudio chicos, hay que comer — anunció de improviso Bon-Bon. — Nadie puede hacer tareas con el estómago vacío.

Los dos se apresuraron a guardar los materiales y fuero a la mesa.

—Gracias por todo Lyra. Estudiar resultó divertido en compañía tuya.

—Cuando quieras Spike, estoy aquí para ti — aseguró la unicornio verde menta.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Spike muy contento se sirvió un poco de la sopa que preparó Bon-Bon y comenzó a comer que daba gusto verlo.

—Tú siempre preparas sola la comida Bon-Bon, ¿no te gustaría que te ayude alguna vez? — Quiso saber Spike algo apenado por lo que siempre era tarea de la yegua color crema.

Bon-Bon se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No te preocupes Spike, soy del tipo de ponis a quienes les gusta mucho cocinar y no permitimos que nadie entre en nuestra cocina, sobre todo viviendo con Lyra.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó la otra.

—Pero en fin, si quieres puedes ayudarme a lavar los platos y luego te vas a bañar. ¿Entendido?

Spike no necesitó que se lo repitieran y tras lavarlo todo con ayuda de Lyra entró a la ducha de la casita. Ahora que lo pensaba, fuera de lo molesto de las tareas escolares tenía que admitir que esta rutina no era ni la mitad de cansada que la que hacía en casa de Twilight. De momento su única tarea de la casa era recoger la mesa y lavar los platos; nada que ver con barrer, desempolvar, trapear, ordenar la biblioteca y todo lo que solía hacer antes y no se diga acompañar a Twilight con sus estudios, ¡demonios hoy fue justo lo contrario! Pero queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de él abrió la llave del agua fría e intentó pensar con claridad.  
Extrañaba a Twilight y no podía acostumbrarse demasiado a esta situación pues una vez se aclarara todo el malentendido todo podría volver a la normalidad, ¿no? ¿No? ¿Quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad?

Sin más saltó fuera de la ducha como huyendo de aquellos pensamientos y al llegar a su cuarto tomó un pequeño papel y escribió una nota rápida. No podía mandarla con su aliento mensajero, los de servicios sociales le habían advertido que si mantenía ese tipo de comunicación podría meter a su amiga en más problemas de los que ya estaba, pero de todos modos tenía que hacerle entender a su amiga del alma que se encontraba bien, debía de haber una forma.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante — dijo Spike tristemente.

Bon-Bon pasó y depositó suavemente una hermosa mochila frente a él. No podía creerlo, el diseño, la perfección de la costura, y finalmente las joyas que tenía dentro.

—Whoa… — dijo él. — ¿Esto es de… Rarity?

Bon-Bon asintió suavemente.

—Te lo manda aunque no puedas acercarte a ella… es su forma de decir que…

Bon-Bon torció el gesto, porque en serio no entendía a las seis idiotas esas pero tenía que considerar lo que Spike necesitaba en aquel momento.

—¿Sí? — Insistió el dragón.

—Es su forma de decirte que te extraña y se preocupa por ti — dijo al final. — Pensé que te gustaría ir a la escuela con esta en lugar de la vieja mochila de Lyra. ¿Te servirá?

—¡Gracias, por supuesto! — Gritó el dragón saltando a abrazar a Bon-Bon, que se lo devolvió como pudo. — ¿Podrías decirle a Rarity gracias de mi parte? Ya sabes, no puedo acercarme.

—Lo intentaré. Ahora será mejor que descanses, semana de escuela recuerda.

Y entonces salió dejando al dragón solo con sus pensamientos. Sin más Spike corrió a escribir una segunda nota, aunque no podía hacer mucho más.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo con una mirada apagada, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la biblioteca el lunes y mucho menos el martes. Ahora que se encontraba sola el lugar se sentía mucho más grande, abrumador… y por supuesto solitario.

—Spike…

Entonces tocaron la puerta. ¿Ahora quién? Casi nadie visitaba la biblioteca, mucho menos ahora que el pueblo entero estaba al corriente del escándalo. Pero los toques insistieron y ella bajó igual sin ánimos de nada.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó desganada.

—Correo — dijo Derpy a través de la puerta.

¿Correo? Twilight suspiró, claro. Usualmente todos sus conocidos se comunicaban con ella vía el aliento mensajero de Spike, genial, otra cosa más que añadir a la larga lista de cosas en las que se había aprovechado de la buena voluntad del dragón. Sin más abrió la puerta.

—Hola Derpy — dijo Twilight desganada.

La pegaso gris la saludó con un ligero movimiento de su gorra de cartera.

—Hola, tienes una carta desde Canterlot y otra desde el Imperio Cristal.

Twilight despertó de golpe de su marasmo.

—Ay no… — murmuró ella. — Me olvidé de… oh, disculpa Derpy. Yo creo que me distraje, ¿hay que firmar algo? Yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a usar el correo normal.

—Me imagino — dijo Derpy, y a pesar que mantenía una expresión serena y profesional Twilight notó cierto dejo de desprecio en su voz. — En fin, no. Sólo tienes que firmar si te entregamos un paquete. Adiós.

Y se fue volando.  
Twilight se le quedó mirando y sin más entró a la biblioteca temiendo al contenido de las cartas pero sabiendo que no podía retrasar mucho más lo inevitable. Abrió las cartas y efectivamente el contenido no era alentador. Usualmente siempre que recibía noticias de sus padres o hermano mayor se emocionaba de sobremanera; pero no esta vez, si creía que la visita de la Princesa Celestia había sido la peor parte de todo aquello fue porque se había olvidado que lo primero que harían los agentes de la oficina de servicios infantiles sería notificar a la familia.  
Y tampoco ayudaba en nada que ambas cartas comenzaron con un airado:

 _Recibimos una notificación de los servicios sociales…_

* * *

Aquel día de escuela pasó sin novedad, y aunque no tenía el mismo nivel de sus compañeros con un poco de apoyo Spike pudo avanzar sin ninguna novedad. Pero lo mejor fue que durante el receso lo dejaron salir de la portería.

—¿Crees que tienes lo suficiente? — Lo retó el capitán del equipo, Rumble.

—Claro que lo tengo.

—Más te vale o no sales de la portería hasta la obra de fin de año — Button.

—¡Como sea, vamos! — Gritó Spike corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldición, Snips que no te meta gol! — Gritó Scootaloo corriendo para bloquear a Spike. — ¡Quítasela Pip!

Y Pipsqueak obedeció a la capitana corriendo como pudo pero fue hábilmente eludido por Spike que le pasó la pelota a Apple Bloom que con agilidad pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas directo a la portería. Snips gritó y se agachó haciendo, como resultado la pelota entró directo.

—¡Snips! — Le reclamó Scootaloo.

—A mí no me mires la última vez que recibí uno de sus pelotazos me botó un diente.

—Ya estaba flojo y era de leche llorón — dijo la capitana haciendo un face-hoof. — ¿No podías usar magia?

—Va contra las reglas — le recordó Rumble.

Y los dos jóvenes pegasos iban a empezar a pelear de verdad pero entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo.

—Literalmente salvados por la campana — dijo Snails.

—¿Y se hubieran peleado de verdad? — Preguntó Spike.

—¿Ellos dos? ¡Pelean todo el tiempo! — Se rio Twist. — Todo-el-tiempo.

—El amor está en el aire sí señor — dijo Sweetie con aire soñador.

—¡Cállate! — Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Pero entonces la maestra abrió la puerta y todos regresaron a clase antes que la discusión se convirtiera en un verdadero problema.

—Bien ya se divirtieron — dijo Cheerilee. — Ahora ¿en qué parte nos quedamos la semana pasada en nuestro libro?

Y todos sacaron una copia de la historia Equestroya haciendo que Spike usara todo su autocontrol para que no se le escapara una carcajada.

—Bien Button, empieza a leer por favor.

El chico no se hizo esperar y comenzó:

— _La muerte de su amigo afectó mucho a Equiles, el poni que venció a miles y lo primero que hizo fue presentarse frente a las murallas de Equestroya y exigir enfrentarse a…_

Spike leía junto con todos cuando Rumble, que se sentaba junto a él.

—Pst, pst Spike. La próxima no estarás en la portería, eres hábil amigo. .

—¡Genial! — Celebró Spike (también susurrando). — Pero también es divertido.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, hasta ahora no había podido jugar mucho al hoofball, así que cualquier posición es buena.

—Amigo, eso suena terrible — soltó Rumble sin pensar y así no más siguió leyendo.

Pero Spike se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Terrible, sonaba terrible, ¿ahora que lo pensaba por qué casi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de jugar al hoofball? Con otros niños en general… pero de nuevo intentó sumergirse en la lectura para alejar esos pensamientos.  
El resto de la mañana pasó sin novedad, lo único digno de mencionarse fue cuando la maestra les puso de tarea leer el próximo capítulo del libro y hacer un dibujo ilustrando lo que se leyeron y una hoja de divisiones.

—¡Sweetie! ¡Sweetie Belle! — Llamó Spike.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó ella. — ¿Pasa algo Spike?

El chico sólo tomó un par de cartas, una en un sobre púrpura decorado con una estrella y otra en un sobre blanco con un diamante.

—¿Podrías por favor entregar estas cartas por mí?

Sweetie Belle ladeó la cabeza.

—Este… sí seguro, ¿Twilight y Rarity, verdad? Pero… ¿por qué no se les entregas tú?

Spike sólo desvió la mirada.

—Es complicado pero ellas comprenderán. ¿Podrías por favor? ¿Por favor?

—Este… claro.

Spike agradeció a la potrilla que se fue corriendo alegremente a su casa, pero paró a medio camino.

—Spike, ¿te pasó algo verdad?

—No quiero hablar de eso — suspiró Spike.

Y algo en su mirada le dijo a Sweetie Belle que no quería saber.

* * *

 **Empezamos esa etapa de la historia en la que quiero enfocarme más, y lo más difícil a desarrollar si me preguntan; hay que buscar la forma que no suene forzado. Pero fuera de eso este capítulo fue especialmente difícil de hacer (teniendo en cuenta la velocidad con la que updateo nadie me creería pero en serio, requiere de mucho más esfuerzo que mis demás historias). Sin más me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquel fue un largo día, el miércoles más largo de toda su vida**

Medio día, el último de los niños ya se había ido a casa pero como cada quince días Cheerilee debía de entregar reportes de progreso, la maestra se quedó hasta tarde en la escuela. Tenía una larga hora por delante pero bueno, todo era parte de ser maestra.  
Se encontraba a media faena cuando tocaron la puerta de la escuela.

—¿Diga? — Preguntó la maestra alegremente mientras abría la puerta.

Muy para la confusión de Cheerilee se topó con tres unicornios a quienes nunca antes había visto: una pareja de unicornios maduros, una de color gris suave, casi blanco, y el otro de pelaje azul neutro; seguidos de un joven unicornio blanco como la nieve con melena azul oscuro. ¿De dónde habían salid y qué querían con ella? Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la Cutie Mark del más joven, un escudo azul con una estrella morada muy familiar.

—Ya veo — dijo ella queriendo mantener un tono lo más neutral posible. — Ustedes deben de ser los señores…

—Sparkle — dijo el poni azul con una expresión realmente seria. — Mi nombre es Night Light y estos son mi esposa Twilight Velvet y mi hijo mayor Shining Armor. ¿Entonces es usted la señorita Cheerilee Blossom, la maestra de este pueblo?

Cheerilee sólo asintió secamente y miró fijamente al trío de unicornios con firmeza.

—Sí yo soy y si vienen a reclamarme por la denuncia que hice pueden irse justo por donde vinieron. Ya tuve suficiente con explicarle mis razones a la Princesa Celestia y ella aceptó mis razones así que si tienen algún problema pueden ir a hablar con ella. Yo ya tuve bast…

—No se moleste, lo primero que hicimos fue hablar con ella — dijo Night Light con pesadez. — Y mi primer impulso hubiera sido venir y decirle a usted hasta de qué se va a morir, pero dadas las circunstancias no me queda más que darle las gracias por ayudar a uno de nuestros hijos. Desgraciadamente quien estaba abusando de él era nuestra hija.

—Cuando Twilight dijo que quería irse a vivir sola para continuar sus estudios más cómodamente no fue sorpresa — dijo tristemente Twilight Velvet. — Y que Spike gritara desde un inicio que quería acompañarla también nos fue de lo más normal. Cierto que era como nuestro hijo más pequeño pero la verdad fue que quien lo sacó del huevo fue Twilight y desde siempre ambos fueron muy unidos. Diría que casi como un hijo pero por su edad decidimos que estarían mejor como hermano y hermana. Jamás pensamos que…

—¿Jamás pensaron qué cosa? — Preguntó Cheerilee ya sin entender a qué venía todo esto.

—Twilight siempre estuvo demasiado centrada en sus estudios — continuó Velvet enjuagándose una lágrima. — Sin embargo quien la conectaba con la realidad, quien siempre se preocupaba que ella tomara un descanso o jugara de vez en cuando fue Spike. Jamás pensamos que esa relación evolucionaría al punto que tuviera que intervenir la ley.

—Y justo bajo nuestras narices — habló por primera vez Shining. — Cuando estuvieron en Canterlot para mi boda yo… yo no me di cuenta… jamás pensé que… bueno no es que estuviera en condiciones de fijarme en nada pero de todos modos resulta imperdonable.

—Lo que hizo nuestra hija mayor ha manchado el apellido Sparkle, por suerte no es un escándalo que haya salido de este pequeño pueblo — gruñó Night Light.

Cheerilee asintió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, comprendo cómo se sienten. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es qué quieren de mí si ya lo supieron todo de la Princesa Celestia.

—Más que todo, nos gustaría saber cómo fue que ocurrió todo — dijo Shining. — ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con nuestro hermano menor? Comprendemos que puede ser una molestia pero por favor… _necesitamos_ entender qué fue lo que pasó…

Cheerilee lo sopesó unos instantes, ¿contarles a ellos? Finalmente accedió, después de todo eran una familia y el ciclo había que cerrarlo de algún modo. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que contar de nuevo la historia hasta el momento de la audiencia.

Medio día, la hora en que Bon-Bon solía acomodar los chocolates recién hechos en el mostrador. Precis

* * *

amente se encontraba estaba con esa tarea entró Lyra directamente detrás del mostrador y corrió a abrazarla.

—Lyra qué agradable sorpresa — dijo Bon-Bon complacida. — ¿Te dejaron salir temprano del ensayo hoy?

Lyra sólo abrazó con más fuerza y en ese momento Bon-Bon supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Lyra?

—Me avisaron de los servicios sociales. Hoy vienen por Spike.

La poni color crema dejó caer su bandeja de dulces recién hechos y de no ser por los reflejos y la magia de Lyra hubiera terminado desparramándolos todos por el suelo.

—Bonnie, no te pongas así… ambas sabíamos que era un arreglo temporal.

Bon-Bon miró a Lyra, que sonreía confortante pero notó que era más bien una mueca forzada, a ella también le afectaba.

—Bonnie…

—No finjas, ¿sí? Sólo me lo haces más difícil.

Asintieron a la vez y se quedaron así por unos momentos. Incluso sabiendo que en ese estado Bon-Bon no podía atender a nadie, Lyra cambió el letrero a CERRADO.

—A veces me pregunto si está bien que estemos juntas — dijo la unicornio verde menta al cabo de unos momentos.

—Li-li no hables así. Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…

—Pero no puedo darte lo que más quieres Bonnie, ¿sabes lo difícil que me es verte suspirar siempre que un niño entra a la tienda? ¿O siempre que nos topamos con alguna familia?

Bon-Bon dejó escapar un par de lagrimones, conocía a Lyra mejor que nadie y era la única a quien ella no podía engañar; y esta vez la que apretó más el abrazo fue la chocolatera.

—Lyra no quieras pretender que soy la única que quiere. ¿Quién nos inscribió en el programa de servicios sociales? ¿Quién fue la que pasó cada minuto que pudo con Spike?

Y eso fue suficiente para que la unicornio finalmente cediera y perdiera su sonrisa confortante para mostrar su tristeza. Bon-Bon simplemente le enjuagó una lágrima y las dos se mantuvieron así abrazadas.

Fue cuando Spike entró corriendo alegremente a la tienda sudoroso y agitado con todo y su mochila puesta como que hubiera venido directo de la escuela.

—¡Bon-Bon, Bon-Bon! ¿Ah, Lyra está aquí? ¿Qué, pasó algo?

—Sí pero no es nada malo Spike, — dijo Lyra recuperándose como pudo, — ¿qué pasó, por qué tan contento?

El chico sonrió muy contento.

—¡Rumble nos invitó a su casa este viernes! Es su cumpleaños y quiere celebrarlo con todos sus amigos y dice que sus padres le organizaron una gran fiesta que durará hasta la noche y yo… yo quiero ir. Y como ustedes son las que me están cuidando pensaba…

Las dos yeguas soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

—Spike realmente nos gustaría que fueras a divertirte con tus amigos a la fiesta de Rumble pero me temo que no es posible — dijo Bon-Bon. — Lo siento.

—Sí, perdónanos amigo pero la verdad…

—Pinkie Pie no va a estar ahí, eso fue lo primero que le pregunté a Rumble pero dice que sus padres ya no le hablan Pinkie; además que…

—Spike será mejor que vayamos a casa — fue lo que dijo Lyra. — Y aprovecha a despedirte de Ponyville porque no creo que regreses en un buen tiempo. Al menos no hasta el día de la audiencia a tu hermana mayor.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — Se escandalizó Spike. — Creí que era sólo un malentendido.

Bon-Bon lo abrazó con delicadeza.

—Bueno verás Spike, lo del malentendido…

—Sí, puede que todo haya sido un malentendido — se apresuró a decir Lyra. — Pero el asunto es que lo correcto en estos casos es que te quedes con tu familia, pero como ellos viven lejos te dejaron con nosotras mientras que los tribunales los localizaban. Pero ahora ya vinieron por ti y vendrán a buscarte en cualquier momento así que será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Spike no supo cómo reaccionar a esto, por un lado le emocionaba ver a sus padres otra vez; o tal vez a Shining Armor, a saber a quién había contactado los servicios sociales. Pero tampoco quería despedirse de Lyra y Bon-Bon y mucho menos de sus nuevos amigos. Y de nuevo en ese momento Spike se paralizó por unos segundos, _sus nuevos amigos_ , pero a la larga siempre habían estado en Ponyville. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por…?

—¿Entonces vamos Spike? — Lo sacó Lyra de sus pensamientos.

—Supongo — suspiró el dragón quitándose la mochila y acariciándola. — Por suerte ya tengo donde meter mis cosas, no es que sean tantas claro.

Entonces llegaron a casa y Spike se apresuró a guardar sus comics, sus cuadernos de la escuela y las joyas que le regaló Rarity así como una caja de chocolates de Bon-Bon.

—Ey, gracias por todo — dijo Spike sentándose en la sala sin saber qué decir. Era incómodo pero más que todo bastante triste. — Fueron grandes amigas.

—Está bien Spike, está bien — dijo Bon-Bon. — Fue un gusto mientras duró, de veras que sí.

—Y sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras si vienes a visitarnos a Ponyville — añadió Lyra. — Siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Y se mantuvieron así sin saber qué decir o a donde mirar por un buen tiempo hasta que llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Lyra fue a abrir y efectivamente eran los de los servicios sociales acompañados de los que suponían era la familia Sparkle.

—¡Mamá, papá! — Gritó alegremente Spike corriendo a abrazar a los dos unicornios.

—Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal te encuentras? — Dijo Twilight Velvet con una sonrisa. — Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cuánto tiempo — dijo Night Light. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien, todo tranquilo?

—Bien, creo — dijo Spike. — Me he estado quedando con Lyra y Bon-Bon mientras se arregla todo el malentendido, luego creo que todo podrá volver a la normalidad, ¿o no?

Los dos ponis mayores se miraron sin saber qué decir ante esto, lo dijo con tanta inocencia que no sabían cómo explicarle esto.

—¿No le explicaron? — Preguntó Shining Armor al oído de Lyra.

—Intenta hacerlo tú — respondió ella.

Shining entonces sacudió la cabeza y miró a Spike quien esperaba con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Spike viejo, la verdad es que nosotros…

—¿Sí?

—Estuvimos discutiendo amor — dijo Twilight Velvet. — Y estuvimos pensando que sería mejor que dejes de vivir por Twilight definitivamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algún problema? — Preguntó él muy agitado.

—Spike, ¿de verdad no entiendes? — Dijo Night Light preocupado. — Mira amigo…

Ser directo, eso era lo mejor, pero el ver a Spike tan inocente y despreocupado hizo que a Night se le hizo un nudo el corazón. Y a Shining tampoco le iba mucho mejor, ¿cómo explicarle que no era ningún malentendido sin terminar rompiendo su corazón?

—Spike estuvimos discutiendo y pensamos que sería mejor que te mudaras al Imperio con Cadance y conmigo — dijo el capitán de la guardia. — ¿No te gustaría? Asistir a la escuela, jugar con otros chicos… lo que has estado haciendo aquí estos últimos dos días pero… bueno allá.

—¿Pero qué hay de Twilight? ¿Estará de acuerdo?

Shining apretó los dientes, estaba furioso pero no lo iba a demostrar frente a Spike.

—Tranquilo, lo estará…

—¿Entonces nos vamos? — Ofreció Velvet.

Spike todavía dubitativo empezó a seguirlos pero paró.

—¿Pero y la escuela de aquí?

—Te enrolaremos en la mejor y más grande del Imperio Cristal, tú no te preocupes por eso — aseguró Shining Armor. — Y yo mismo te daré las clases que necesitas, o Cadance, ella es más lista que yo pero me comprometo a ayudarte amigo.

—Sí pero ya había empezado aquí además mi amigo Rumble me invitó a su cumpleaños el viernes… ¿por favor no puedo quedarme en el pueblo hasta el viernes para asistir a su fiesta? ¡Aprovecharé a despedirme de mis amigos!

Los dos ponis de servicios sociales no supieron qué decir.

—Niño lo mejor es que te vayas con tu familia, ¿no es mejor así?

—Sí claro pero… ¿y qué tal si regreso aquí sólo el viernes? — Pidió Spike.

—Amigo no es tan fácil movilizarse al Imperio — dijo Shining. — Pero… ¿mamá, papá?

Velvet miró a Spike, y al final lo vio tan ilusionado que el instintito de complacer a su hijo más pequeño se impuso. Apenas si había tenido algo de tiempo para él en tanto tiempo, y el resultado fue lamentable… ¿así que qué derecho tenía a negarle una petición así?

—Bueno son tus primeros amigos desde hace algún tiempo, si quieres… ¿creen que haya posibilidades de hacer un arreglo? Ya ven, hace tiempo que no se divierte con otros niños

Night miró a su esposa, ahí tenía un punto. Entonces la otra poni de los servicios sociales se encogió de hombros.

—En estos casos la familia es siempre la que tiene la última palabra.

—Bueno sí pero si tenemos en cuenta que son los primeros amigos que tiene Spike, no lo veo una petición irracional — razonó al final Shining Armor. — Pero no es tan fácil a menos que, ¿a ustedes no les molestaría que se quede otro par de noches? Lo recogeríamos el viernes cuando termine la fiesta de su amigo.

Lyra y Bon-Bon se miraron.

—Por nosotras no hay inconveniente, ¿pero están seguros ustedes? — Preguntó Bon-Bon.

—Seguros — dijo Shining. — ¿Y supongo que no tendrán inconveniente si me quedo con ustedes un par de días tampoco, ma, pa?

—Seguro hijo, pero deberías avisarle a Cadance antes — dijo Velvet.

—¡Yo lo hago! — Se ofreció el dragón, pero luego miró a los dos ponis de los servicios sociales. — ¿O no?

—Pues… sí, adelante — dijo uno dudando si era correcto o no. — Sí, no creo que una simple nota sea demasiado pedir…

Y alegremente Spike obedeció y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Cadance les deseaba lo mejor desde el Imperio mandaba a decir que no habría problemas, ¡hasta daría tiempo a arreglar lo de la nueva escuela de Spike para que no perdiera ni un día!

Así pues acordaron, dos días más en Ponyville para que Spike pudiera despedirse de sus amigos. Sólo dos días pero el dragón estaba decidido a hacer que valieran.

* * *

Sweetie Belle se encontraba frente a la biblioteca. Por enésima vez miró la carta que Spike le había pedido el favor de entregar mientras, ¿en serio qué sucedía? Recordaba que en cuanto le dio la suya a Rarity, su hermana corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto y juraba que escuchó sollozos apagados desde dentro. ¿Qué había pasado? Por eso no le entregó en su momento su nota a Twilight, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sería que la carta tenía algo malo? Así que a la mañana siguiente del incidente le preguntó a Rarity si estaba bien que le entregara a Twilight su respectiva nota.

—Sí, hazlo Sweetie Belle. Perdóname por reaccionar así ayer pero… no pude con la culpa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No importa querida, no importa. Pero prométeme que al salir de la escuela le darás su nota a Twilight sin importar qué, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces eso fue lo que hizo, tocó la puerta en donde fue recibida por una versión de Twilight deprimida, con la melena sucia y desordenada y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Sí? Ah, Sweetie Belle, hoy la biblioteca está cerrada no estoy de humor de abrirla estos días.

—Este… perdóname que te moleste Twi, sé que estás ocupada pero Spike me pidió que te entregara esto.

Y le acercó la nota, que Twilight prácticamente se le arrancó y destrozó el sobre en menos de un segundo. Dos simples palabras pero con mucho peso:

TE EXTRAÑO

—Spike… ¡SPIKE!

Y ante la muy asustada Sweetie Belle Twilight corrió hacia la estación del tren, sus padres se suponía que llegarían por Spike ese medio día, pero antes que se fueran tenía que verlo aunque fuera sólo por un instante. Al demonio con la orden de restricción, si él la extrañaba entonces tenían que verse aunque fuera una vez, sólo eso pedía.

La estación era pequeña y los pasajeros pocos, pero no encontraba al pequeño dragón por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Spike! ¡Tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo!

Entonces los vio, no a Spike pero sí a sus padres y a su hermano mientras subían al tren; y por supuesto ellos la vieron también. No se dijeron nada, no hubo necesidad.

Su madre sólo negó con la cabeza decepcionada y se apresuró a subir al tren seguida por los otros dos que ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarla de nuevo. Era tal como dijeron en sus cartas:

 _Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, para nosotros estás muerta._

* * *

 **Ahora, sé que muchos esperaban una interacción más impresionante y tal vez una pelea entre Twilight y su familia y créanme que había escrito una pero la tuve que borrar; lo siento pero no voy a repetir escenas y para confrontaciones ya tuvimos la de Celestia.**

 **La familia Sparkle tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer, ¿no? Se tardaron sí, y no duraron mucho pero como dije en esta historia lo que importa es la niñez de Spike.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquella tarde tocó fondo, pero cuando llegas ahí sólo te queda subir**

El tren silbó y se marchó ante la dolida Twilight. Entonces era cierto, su propia familia le daba la espalda. Bajó la cabeza y de no ser porque ya no tenía más lágrimas no lloró. Así estaban las cosas, ¿no? hasta los más cercanos a ella le daban la espalda por lo que hizo. Lo único que la consolaba y le dolía a la vez era que el propio Spike no la rechazaba.  
Y así perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba no notó cuando una nube de tormenta se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a lloverle encima con todas sus fuerzas. La sensación del agua fría fue una sorpresa, pero más cuando levantó la mirada y se topó con Cloud Chaser que desde la nube le hizo una mueca despectiva y se fue volando a otro lado. Eso fue suficiente como para traer a Twilight de regreso a la realidad y miró a su alrededor. No había salido en tres días casi demasiado deprimida como para ponerse a pensar en que el pueblo entero ya estaría al tanto de su problema… y por lo visto nadie la apoyaba.

O casi, pues en no había tenido tiempo de asimilar el rechazo cuando Rainbow Dash tacleó a Cloud y empujó la nube de lluvia lejos de Twilight.

—Oye no te metas con mis amigas Cloud, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con Twilight?

—No te hagas la inocente — dijo la otra recuperándose y encarando a Dash. — Sabes muy bien que este es un pueblo respetable y no toleramos que los de su tipo vengan a ensuciar nuestra buena reputación. Y también sabemos que todas ustedes abusaron del niño.

Entonces fue Cloud la que pateó a Dash con tal precisión que le dio justo en donde nacía la articulación del ala mandándola directo al suelo. Twilight corrió a ayudar a Rainbow que se sobaba como pudo el ala mientras que se iban juntando ponis en los alrededores.

—¡Son una vergüenza! ¿Cómo pueden representar la Amistad si tratan así a sus familias?

—Habrase visto, ¿cómo podemos dormir tranquilos con semejante gente tan cerca de uno?

—¡Salgan de aquí las seis! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! Ni se molesten en ir a juicio.

Y seguían gritando cosas como esas. Rainbow se sacudió rápidamente y al levantarse se enfrentó al pueblo que seguía mirándolas mal y gritándoles cosas.

—¿Así han estado las cosas desde que el viernes? — Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—No, nos miran mal pero no pasa de ahí — dijo la pegaso cian. — Fue porque te vieron.

Los ponis se seguían reuniendo para abuchear y gritarles cosas a las dos yeguas que se juntaron la una con la otra para protegerse mientras de todos lados las acosaban.  
Pero entonces una voz se hizo oír por encima de la multitud, Cheerilee:

—¡BUENO YA! ¿En serio quieren que nos metamos en un lío? Déjenlas tranquilas.

La maestra caminó entre la muy sorprendida y todavía algo airada multitud.

—Pero tú fuiste la que las denunció, no las defiendas — intervino Caramel molesto.

—Yo sé, yo sé — dijo Cheerilee con calma . — Pero las autoridades ya están haciendo algo al respecto, caramba. ¿Y de todos modos qué ganamos peleando con ellas? Está bien a todos nos indigna lo que pasó pero les recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros intervino antes, señal que todos estábamos igual de ciegos; así que basta ya.

—Pero…

—No me lo nieguen — dijo Cheerilee igual de seria que antes. — Y piénsenlo bien: lo que tenemos aquí no es una tutora abusadora sino a una idiota a quien nunca debió confiársele el cuidado un niño en primer lugar.

Los ponis murmuraron pero al final se separaron dejando en paz a Twilight y a Rainbow. La unicornio morada no podía creerlo pero de todos modos le sonrió a Cheerilee.

—Oye, gracias.

La maestra sólo se encogió de hombros pero se mostraba muy seria.

—Creo el karma y no hay nada más bajo que patear a los caídos.

Twilight bajó la cabeza mientras que Rainbow Dash gruñía por lo bajo pero igual tuvo que admitir que le agradecía su intervención a Cheerilee.

—Mejor busquemos a nuestras amigas y vayamos algo divertido, lo que sea, creo que salir juntas nos hará bien — dijo al final Rainbow. — Al menos ya saliste de tu encierro, es un avance.

Twilight asintió apretando la carta de Spike contra ella, la que sorpresivamente no se había arruinado con la lluvia de Cloud Chaser.

—Digamos que algo me hizo salir. Pero por mucho que me gustaría reunirme con ustedes hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Rainbow observó que los ojos de Twilight seguían tristes pero habían recuperado parte de su brillo de obstinación, señal que estaba en vías de recuperarse. Entonces la unicornio morada fue a la taquilla y decididamente pidió:

—Viaje de ida a Canterlot.

* * *

Había una hora de diferencia entre ambos trenes y cuarenta minutos de camino, suficiente para regresar a casa a asearse un poco y finalmente encaminarse a Canterlot, si sus padres estaban en Ponyville estaba segura que Spike y Shining pasarían por lo menos una noche en su casa. No le importaba tanto si la rechazaran, todo lo que pedía era hablar con Spike, tal vez abrazarlo por unos momentos pero tenía que verlo aunque fuera unos instantes.

Entonces corrió a la vieja casa de sus padres, conocía el camino de memoria. Y siempre apretando contra ella su carta de Spike.

Tocó la puerta con decisión.

—¿Diga? — Se quedó congelada Velvet en la entrada.

Twilight retuvo la puerta entreabierta con su propia magia.

—Sé lo que dijeron y por mí de acuerdo, pero quiero verlo. ¿Está aquí verdad? ¡Spike! ¡Spike! No me interesa lo que me digan tengo que verlo ya mismo.

—Twilight yo…

Entonces ella le mostró la nota.

—Quiero verlo.

Velvet suspiró y se apartó para que pudiera pasar. Shining y su padre estaban en la sala bebiendo café cuando Twilight entró muy para espanto de ambos, seguida por Velvet que no supo qué expresión poner.

—Al demonio la orden de restricción vine a ver a Spike. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen? Si quieren olvidarse de mí olvídense de mí, siempre y cuando me dejen hablar con él una última vez.

Todos se miraron y al final Velvet le acercó una silla a su hija.

—Bien, soy la primera en admitir que nuestra reacción no fue la más adecuada y necesitamos hablar, ¿pero podrías calmarte por favor?

Twilight se sentó pero igual se mostraba molesta.

—¿Dónde está Spike?

—Se las arregló para convencernos quedarse en Ponyville un par de días más — dijo su padre de mala manera. — No es que te incumba de todos modos.

Twilight bajó la cabeza, sabía lo que venía pero era preferible al frío rechazo de las cartas.

—Me importa.

—Pues no lo parece — dijo Night Light. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Estoy con papá en esto, lo que le hiciste fue horrible — dijo Shining. — Y todos estamos de acuerdo en que manchaste el apellido Sparkle. Traicionaste a tu familia, a quien más te quería. Pero, ¿por qué Twilight?

—Shining… te prometo que yo… que no era mi intención — sollozó Twilight.

El semental blanco tuvo que tomar aire, Velvet se acercó temiendo que hiciera algo que pudiera arrepentirse pero por suerte sólo asintió.

—Soy militar así que voy a intentar llevar esto a nivel técnico, pero en serio ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… No lo sé. ¡Te prometo que no lo sé!—la yegua bajó la cabeza—No sé cómo pude permitir que esto pasase… Creo… que originalmente todo comenzó en Canterlot cuando Spike comenzó a ayudarme con mis estudios, yo me empecé a acostumbrar a depender de él pero en ese momento él aun iba al colegio. Cuando nos mudamos aquí era sábado y viendo que él era más útil en la biblioteca y en la casa no le inste a que fuese a la escuela, no es que se lo prohibiese pero tampoco me preocupé de ello. Luego él y yo comenzamos a salir y a juntarnos con mis nuevas amigas. Spike desde el principio empezó a hacerles favores a todas, especialmente a Rarity porque ella le gusta, al principio eran pequeñas tareas puntuales pero poco a poco aquello fue a más y yo no supe darme cuenta en su momento, no supe parar a tiempo. Tenía que haber actuado de forma distinta, mandarle al colegio y preocuparme de que él tuviese amigos de su edad, pero estuve tan centrada en mis estudios y en mis nuevas amigas que me descuidé.

— ¿Te descuidaste o lo descuidaste a él? — Preguntó Velvet con tono de decepción.

—Ambas cosas pero especialmente lo segundo.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? ¡Spike es tu hermano! ¡NUESTRO HERMANITO! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan necia? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRATARLO ASÍ?!

—… Yo… yo… lo siento. Lo lamentó tanto.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos los demás? Mira a mamá y papá, están destrozados desde que recibieron la carta de los servicios sociales y peor cuando la Princesa Celestia nos contó de su charla con Cheerilee. Yo me encontraba en el Imperio de Cristal cuando recibí la misiva. Cadence… ella incluso se culpó a si misma cuando la leyó, dijo que como princesa del amor y al ser tu antigua niñera debería haberse dado cuenta; no paraba de repetir una y otra vez que lo lamentaba e incluso llegó a pedirme perdón por ello ¿Te lo imaginas? Ella me pedía perdón a mí por algo que no hizo, por algo que no fue su culpa. Me llevó más de una hora consolarla porque no paraba de llorar y se encontraba muy nerviosa. Luego tuve que dejarla sola para viajar a Canterlot. Mamá se encontraba decepcionada pero también destrozada al igual que papá, aunque él se haga el duro en el fondo no levanta cabeza, ¡pregúntales si no me crees!

—…—Twilight ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar desesperadamente. Cada palabra de su hermano era un puñal en su corazón. ¿Tanto sufrimiento había generado ella a toda su familia? Spike, sus padres, su hermano, su cuñada… ¿Todos habían sufrido por su culpa? ¿Por culpa de su irresponsabilidad y falta de madurez?

Night fue el que soltó la bomba final:

—El problema aquí no fue tanto el cómo lo trataste, que sí fue terrible y demuestra que no eres más que una mocosa irresponsable. Sino cómo él parecía disfrutar mucho con esa situación, cuando lo vimos ¿sabes qué notamos? Que sigue sin entender por qué los separaron a ustedes, para él todo sigue siendo un malentendido… pudo haberse dado por accidente pero, ¿en serio qué le hiciste?

—Es como si le hubieras lavado el cerebro — dijo Velvet con dureza. — ¡A tu propio hermano! Y ni siquiera tuviste que usar magia, lo adoctrinaste de tal manera que se creía muy feliz trabajando como tu sirviente, esa nota que traes sólo lo demuestra.

—Y eso es lo que encontramos imperdonable — dijo Shining, que si alguien conocía el horrible sentimiento que le lavaran el cerebro era él. — ¿Te das cuenta que le robaste su infancia y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta como para intentar defenderse? Por dios santo, Twilight, esa no es mi hermanita. Esa es una… una…

—Di lo que tengas que decir no te censuraremos — dijo Night.

—Actuaste como una perra egoísta, y lo peor es que ninguno de nosotros tiene el monstruoso valor de explicarle la verdad. Ninguno de nosotros queremos romper su corazón…

Twilight ya ni siquiera pudo llorar en este punto, se había quedado seca.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora verdad? La primera regla de nuestra familia es estar ahí los unos para los otros, no aprovecharse de los más pequeños; ¡mucho menos de Spike que te adora Twilight! —dijo Night. — No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

Twilight se separó de su silla y cayó de rodillas frente a sus padres y hermano:

—Me han quitado a Spike… Le quiero pero… me lo han quitado... No quiero perderlos a ustedes también. No quiero… que me odie… toda mi… familia.

Shining Armor gruñó, solamente la miraba y su mente se encontraba confusa. Por un lado seguía enfadado por lo de Spike pero también le dolía ver a su hermana en semejante estado. Twilight se había equivocado y cometido errores muy graves que habían causado un gran mal a toda la familia pero aun así seguía siendo la pequeña Twili, la misma hermana pequeña con quien él había jugado cuando ambos eran niños. Armor no pudo evitar sentir compasión por su hermanita. De pronto la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y le levantó lentamente la cabeza, viendo su rostro de desesperación.

—Twilight… no te odio. No puedo odiarte aunque quiera.

—Shining…

—Ninguno creo que podría hacerlo — dijo Night Light al final. — Te comportaste como una estúpida pero admito que nosotros también te dejamos.

—Dejar que Spike se fuera contigo, esa fue nuestra equivocación — suspiró Velvet al final. — Pero quiero que entiendas que hiciste mal y debes corregirlo.

—Sí… Cambiaré, se los prometo.

Los tres unicornios se miraron.

—Podemos arreglar una visita con los servicios sociales… sí podría ser — dijo Night Light. — Una visita supervisada claro está.

Twilight miró a su padre sorprendida por el gesto.

—Pero con la condición que le digas la verdad — dijo finalmente él.

—¿Qué?

—Que vayas y le digas a la cara lo que le hiciste, explícale que no fue ningún malentendido. Le debes por lo menos eso, hazlo y tal vez, sólo tal vez; consideremos perdonarte algún día.

* * *

 **Bien, antes que nada soy el primero en admitir que se me fue la mano con la reacción de la familia de Twilight y fue gracias precisamente a que no quería repetir escenas, pero igualmente aclaro que lo hice porque necesitaba que Twilight tocase fondo antes de comenzar a recuperarse e intentar rectificar sus acciones.**

 **Quería dejar esta escena para más adelante pero en fin, como dije se me fue la mano en el capítulo anterior y tenía que rectificar (echando a perder se aprende). En fin muchas gracias a SCRITORE PASSIONE que escribió una escena sobre la posible confrontación con la familia Sparkle la cual no usé del todo pero sí incluí sus diálogos que fueron geniales, mil gracias por el apoyo extra compañero. En verdad se aprecia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquel jueves pasó rápido, al igual que todo lo bueno que estaba por acabarse**

Spike se levantó listo para el jueves, se encontraba un poco más pensativo de lo usual pero había decidido que la tormenta que se desataba en su mente no arruinara los dos días que tenía por delante con sus nuevos amigos. Además tenía la fiesta de Rumble, ¿no? Eso sería realmente genial, por lo visto los Power Ponies iban a venir también y Rumble no dejaba de presumir que sus padres habían contratado hasta a DJ-P0N3 para darle ambiente.  
Era extraño, Spike asistía regularmente a las fiestas que Pinkie Pie organizaba para todas y se divertía, sí, pero ahora que iría a una fiesta de chicos de su edad estaba mucho más emocionado que con esas otras. ¿Por qué nunca había hecho algo así antes? Pero no, se dijo que no iba a pensar en ello si no era necesario así que sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

—¿Hola? Ah ya estás despierto — sonrió Lyra al ver a Spike ya fuera de la cama y listo para comenzar el día. — ¿Entonces ya listo para tu penúltimo día de escuela, amigo Spike?

—Sí muchas gracias Lyra — dijo Spike emocionado. — ¿Entonces bajamos?

—En unos momentos que Bonnie no ha terminado de hacer el desayuno — dijo la unicornio verde menta. — Y oye, nos alegra tenerte aquí aunque sea por otro par de días.

—A mí también — dijo Spike empezando a hacer su cama para darle tiempo a Bon-Bon. — Ustedes son geniales, siempre ahí para mí mientras todo esto se arregla… la verdad me va a costar acostumbrarme al Imperio Cristal y todo eso .

—Aw Spike, ¿te preocupa no poder hacer amigos? — Se enterneció Lyra. — Tranquilo, eres genial y amable así que no tendrás problemas. ¿Qué más? Ah sí, eres un dragón, ¿qué tantos chicos pueden decir que tienen un amigo dragón, eh? Tranquilo y verás que todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Y hablando de a pedir de boca, estoy oliendo algo delicioso…

Spike aspiró y efectivamente, olía a que el desayuno estaba listo así que ambos bajaron. Bon-Bon saludó a Spike con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó con todos. Era una atmósfera de lo más agradable pero con un toque nostálgico sabiendo que duraría poco tiempo.

—Bien más te vale darte prisa para comer, ya sabes que la maestra no tolera los retrasos — dio Bon-Bon. — Y que tengas un muy buen día amigo Spike.

—Gracias Lyra, Bon-Bon — dijo Spike terminando y tomando su mochila de golpe. — Nos vemos para el almuerzo, también tengan un muy buen día.

Las dos yeguas le dedicaron a Spike una seca cabezada y el dragón se encaminó hacia la escuela alegremente. La maestra lo recibió como siempre con una cálida sonrisa y un ligero empujón para que se diera prisa. Poco a poco fueron llegando sus nuevos amigos a quienes saludaba de buen humor y ellos le devolvían el saludo con la energía propia de muchachos llenos de energía. Finalmente Cheerilee cerró la puerta y comenzó:

—Bien, primero que nada muy buenos días niños es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí.

—¡Buenos días señorita Cheerilee! — Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bien, y antes de empezar la clase tengo dos anuncios que hacerles, bueno; el primero se los tiene que hacer un su compañero, ¿Rumble, te puedes acercar?

El joven pegaso voló orgullosamente al frente de todos y tras hacer un par de marcadas reverencias las cuales le valieron varias risas y una que otra bola de papel perdida, inició:

—Bien chicos como ya saben mañana es mi cumpleaños y directo de la escuela nos vamos a mi casa a celebrar mis diez años, ¡dos cifras, oyeron bien! Y eso, los estaré esperando y les encargo muchos regalos, náh, mentira. Pero sí espero que todos estén ahí.

Y como respuesta la clase entera dio un grito de emoción generalizado ante el cual Rumble volvió inclinarse muy orgulloso de sí mismo y regresó a su asiento. Entonces Cheerilee puso una expresión bastante seria, y todos se callaron pues sabían que venía algo importante.

—Lo segundo chicos, es que esta es la primera y última semana que Spike se quedará con nosotros, mañana viernes él se mudará con su familia al Imperio de Cristal.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y miraron a Spike muy confundidos, y él se limitó a asentir suavemente sin encontrar qué decir.

—Pero viejo, ¿entonces no vendrás a mi fiesta? — Preguntó Rumble.

Spike se recuperó un poco.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que iré! Tal vez tenga que irme temprano pero no me lo pierdo por nada Rumble.

—Más te vale — advirtió el pegaso.

—Pero entonces, ¿Twilight también se va a ir? ¿Van a cerrar la biblioteca?— Quiso saber Sweetie Belle.

—No, ella se quedará aquí pequeña — dijo Cheerilee. — Sólo Spike va a irse. De hecho ayer me tocó quedarme una hora extra llenando un reporte de progreso que necesito que Spike entregue al director de la escuela donde entrarás a partir del lunes. ¿Puedes?

—Cuente conmigo señorita Cheerilee — dijo Spike con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

No funcionó.

—Pero oye ahora que lo pienso te has estado quedando donde Lyra y Bon-Bon y de la nada comenzaste a venir a la escuela — dijo Twist. — ¿Se pelearon o algo?

—Yo… es difícil de explicar pero…

Todos lo miraban fijamente y Spike sólo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra pero comenzó a hablar atropelladamente y muy agitado:

—¡Nos-peleamos-muy-fuerte-y-mamá-y-papá-me-dijeron-que-mejor-me-fuera-a-vivir-con-Shining!

Todos los chicos se callaron de inmediato.

—Vaya, lo que es tener otro hermano — se le volvió a escapar a Rumble. — Sí, a veces Thunder se pone algo pesado y a veces también me escapo.

—¿A dónde? — Quiso saber Scootaloo.

—Con Cloud Chaser, ya sabes, su novia. Es genial y si alguien sabe lo molesto que se puede poner Thunder esa es ella.

De nuevo comenzaron todos a murmurar pero más que todo fastidiando a Rumble y olvidándose de Spike por un lado. Las únicas que no dejaban de vigilarlo eran Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, ellas habían visto de cerca a sus hermanas y no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que su reciente depresión y el pueblo comenzando a mirarlas de mala manera coincidía perfectamente con el comportamiento extraño de Spike.

—¡Bueno suficiente niños! — Pidió Cheerilee. — Si podemos comenzar la clase por favor…

Y así pasó todo muy para alivio de Spike, no se esperó que Snips frotara una nota en su hombro.

—Pst, te la manda Apple Bloom — susurró el unicornio.

Spike se sorprendió un poco al principio pero asintió y abrió la nota:

QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO AL RECREO

Miró a Sweetie y a Apple Bloom que no dejaban de verlo y asintió con tristeza, eso era de haberlo previsto.

Se juntaron bajo un árbol en la parte de atrás del edificio algo alejado de la vista de todos pero no tanto como para despertar sospechas.

—Spike algo muy raro está pasando aquí — dijo Apple Bloom. — No lo niegues.

—Sí, primero mi hermana se deprime de regreso de su viaje a Canterlot — dijo Sweetie. — Y luego me mandas esa nota para que le dé a ella y a Rarity. Háblanos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Spike miró a las dos potras que se veían expectantes, pero él no supo por dónde empezar. Entonces Apple Bloom comenzó:

—Applejack igual llegó deprimida de Canterlot, no le pregunté qué tenía y pensé que se le iba a pasar rápido pero a la tarde siguiente comenzó a discutir con Big Mac y se pelearon y luego el lunes vino y Cheerilee y ella discutieron fuerte. Y todo comenzó cuando comenzaste a quedarte con Lyra y Bon-Bon. Spike, ¿qué pasa de verdad?

—Sí, somos tus amigas. Queremos ver si podemos ayudarte, ¿por favor?

Spike finalmente bajó la cabeza:

—Es mi culpa pero les juro que no entiendo bien qué pasa. ¿Sí? Yo estaba todo tranquilo en mi casa haciendo mis tareas cuando se presentan dos ponis de los servicios sociales me llevan a la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon diciendo que Twilight y sus amigas me trataban mal haciéndome trabajar tanto y no sé qué más y lo siguiente que sé es que no puedo verla en tres semanas, ni usar mi aliento mensajero. No entiendo nada y quiero pensar que todo es un malentendido pero sí, todos miran mal a mi hermana mayor y siento que siempre que digo es un malentendido se enojan todavía más. No sé qué hacer chicas, sólo me queda esperar pero anteayer tuve que mandar esa carta. Perdona que te haya usado Sweetie.

—Aw Spike, de haber sabido lo hubiera hecho aún más rápido. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que pasó?

Spike enterró las garras en la tierra.

—Porque mientras estoy con ustedes, con los chicos, se me olvidan mis problemas sólo juego y ya y es todo de lo que tengo que preocuparme. De no ser por ustedes me hubiera vuelto loco — dijo con voz temblorosa de querer retener sus lágrimas.

Entonces las dos amigas lo abrazaron y él pudo aguantar su deseo de llorar de nuevo, se había hecho la promesa de disfrutar esos dos días y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

—Aw miren al niño y las dos niñas. A poco vas a jugar con muñecas ahora viejo — se burló de improviso Feather que pasaba cerca.

Spike se recuperó y con una sonrisa torcida abrazó a las dos chicas que se sorprendieron un poco pero igual le siguieron un juego.

—Estás celoso, mírame. Una cita doble, un hombre entre hombres.

Feather gruñó pero admitió que le ganaron y apuró a Spike a comer porque el partido del recreo estaba a punto de empezar.

El resto del día pasó pronto y el gran grupo de amigos se dirigía a Sugar Cube Corner.

—¡Entonces hoy por hoy Spike decidimos invitarte! — Anunció Snails.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿No que te vas? — Dijo Rumble. — ¡Una fiesta de despedida amigo! Hoy tu fiesta mañana la mía…

—Ya sabemos que tu fiesta es mañana, cállate llevas todo el día con lo mismo — suplicó Scootaloo. — ¿Podrías Rumble?

—Claro, ¿me das un besito como premio?

Y Scoots lo que hizo fue querer pegarle pero él la vio a tiempo y comenzó a volar riéndose de ella. Scootaloo extendió las alas y comenzó a perseguir al engreído del chico mientras que Spike sólo los veía correrse el uno al otro.

—¿No te dije? — Sonrió Twist. — Se pelean todo el tiempo.

Entonces llegaron a la pastelería en donde Spike trataba de asomarse a ver si llegaba a ver a Pinkie pero no la ubicaba por ningún lado. Ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto desde que inició el embrollo. Eso sí, tenía que admitir que llevaba tiempo sin ir a Sugar Cube Corner pero eso era lo de menos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres Spike? De las malteadas y cupcakes calro — se apresuró a aclarar Pip.

—Bueno yo, tal vez una malteada de fresa y un cupcake de red velvet.

—Claro, claro. ¡Ve a buscarnos mesa!

—Sale mesa…

Y al cabo de quince minutos llegaron todos y comenzaron su pequeña fiesta.

—¡Un brindis por uno de los dragones más geniales de Equestria! — Pidió Feather levantando su malteada.

—¡Salud! — Gritaron todos.

Y bebieron sus malteadas, todo bien excepto por…

—¡Ey esta es de mora! — Dijo Spike. — Yo dije fresa.

—¿Quién tomó el pedido? — Gruñó Apple Bloom.

—Pipsqueak.

—¡Con razón! — Corearon todos.

—¿Cuánto a que el cupcake tampoco es el correcto?

Spike miró el inconfundible red velvet de la tienda.

—Sí ese sí.

—¡Pip acertó media orden!

—¡Milagro!

—Celestia te ha iluminado amigo.

Y comentarios de ese tipo.

—Ja-ja — murmuró Pip de malas.

—Tranquilo, ya pasará — lo consoló Spike. — Todos cometemos errores. Al menos en tu casa eres el único al que no mandan a hacer la compra, ¿o no?

—Bueno eso sí.

Y así despidieron a lo grande a su nuevo amigo, y para cerrar con broche de oro alguien gritó:

—¡Guerra de piñones!

No había que repetirlo, corrieron a jugar al parque en donde al igual que la última vez terminaron organizando un desastre de proporciones mayores.

—Nos tienen rodeados — dijo Pip a Spike viendo cómo Feather, Snips y Apple Bloom los cubrían por todos los flancos.

Su único refugio de todo aquello era una gran roca plana pero dentro de nada lo que fue una protección perfecta estaba a punto de convertirse en su trampa mortal.

—No todo está perdido Pip. ¿Confías en mí?

—Con el alma Spike.

—¡Entonces a mi señal!

La primera en llegar fue Apple Bloom, que levantó amenazadoramente su piñón cuando Spike soltó una cortina de humo.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Ey eso es trampa!

Pero para cuando se disipó el humo los dos niños ya estaban lejos de sus perseguidores e iban a medio camino del cuartel de su equipo.

—¡Tras ellos! — Gritó Feather.

Pero ya era tarde y escaparon.

—Condenado dragón.

—Tú tranquilo que ya será problema del Imperio Cristal.

El juego seguía, como Spike se propuso ese día tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

Era ya de noche y Twilight miraba la luna melancólicamente pero la carta de Spike le daba ánimos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ahora sólo era cuestión a que los de servicios sociales le autorizaran hablar con Spike aunque fuera unos instantes.

—Supongo que mañana será, o me tocará tomar el próximo tren al Imperio. De cualquier forma que sea lo que dios quiera.

Estaba triste pero sobre todo agotada, encontrarse con su familia fue especialmente desgastante. Y vaya que estaban furiosos y tenían mucho que descargar y gritarle pero también sabía que eran de los que no tenían pelos en la lengua y que habían soltado casi todo. ¿La perdonarían? Quién sabe, lo que le importaba ahora era Spike. ¿Sería él capaz de perdonarla una vez le explicara la situación?

Tocaron la puerta gentilmente y Twilight salió a abrir.

—¡Princesa Luna! — Saltó sorprendida la unicornio morada.

—¿Te molesta si pasamos, Twilight Sparkle? — Preguntó la Princesa con gentileza.

Twilight asintió y Luna entró cuan grande era a la biblioteca.

—¿Entonces me falta escuchar su reproche también? Últimamente sólo he recibido de esos.

—No Twilight Sparkle, jamás nos atreveríamos a algo así. ¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos Ponyville para la Nightmare Night y se dio cierto incidente con los niños? Bueno, así son las cosas, nosotras sabemos lo que es cometer una equivocación muy grande y todos comiencen a juzgarte sólo en base a ella en lugar de fijarse en las otras cosas que has hecho. Lo sabemos de sobra, no, nosotras no juzgamos por las equivocaciones de nadie. Si paramos esta noche aquí es para ver cómo seguías.

Twilight no podía creerlo pero pronto se animó como nunca en un buen tiempo.

—Gracias, es la primera palabra amable que recibo en mucho tiempo.

—Y por experiencia propia te puedo decir que sólo tienes que esperar a que se calmen un poco las cosas — dijo Luna. — Todos están molestos, sí, pero porque todo es tan reciente. Las masas necesitan algo con qué entretenerse desgraciadamente, y los demás, digamos que les es más sencillo culpar a otros por sus propias frustraciones que reconocer su parte de la culpa.

—Mi familia está molesta.

—Son un montón de tontos nada más, ¿pero a todo esto qué crees tú? Todos te tachan de mala poni pero no lo eres.

Twilight suspiró.

—Supongo que pequé de irresponsable.

—Entonces no cargues más culpa de la que tienes, sí, seguro van a quitarte al niño; pero tienes que comprender que no es porque fuiste mala con él ni nada parecido, sino que es porque demostraste no estar lista para semejante tarea. Los demás pueden decir lo que quieran pero lo que importa es que no te lo creas tú misma. ¿Entiendes?

—Bueno sí pero…

le hice daño.

—Y nosotras lastimamos a nuestra hermana en su momento también, al menos tú no llegaste al extremo de usar una espada envuelta en llamas azules para matarlo.

—Igual tengo que reparar mis errores.

—A todos nos toca alguna vez.

—Todos están molestos, la Princesa Celestia…

—Oye, Tia no ha dejado de quererte si es lo que te preguntas. Está frustrada por tu necedad, sí, y para serte sincera la notificación no pudo llegar en peor momento (la política es la peor carrera a elegir de veras). Pero igualmente dale tiempo, creo que de momento has tenido suerte que todos se descargaron desde el principio, sí, fue mucho para ti; pero al menos ya todo está dicho. Ahora dales tiempo a que se calmen y todos juntos podrán buscar la mejor solución para Spike.

Twilight miró a la Princesa Luna sin entender. Entonces ella se explicó mejor:

—Parece que todos aquí se olvidan que este asunto no es contra ti, sino buscar lo mejor por Spike.

—Es cierto, puede que tenga que despedirme pero…

—NO aceptes más culpa de la que te corresponde. Si llegas a entender eso entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Y hablaré con Tia, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que arreglar las cosas contigo.

—Princesa Luna, gracias.

—Cuando quieras. Y recuerda: todos cometemos errores, unos mayores que otros; pero no debes dejar que esos errores sean los que te definan, y lo que te vengo diciendo, no aceptes más de lo que te corresponde. Estás en tu derecho de defenderte cuando se pasan contigo.

* * *

 **Y bueno he aquí este cap, primero que nada respondiendo a algunos reviews: sí, se me pasó la mano; y sí, reconozco que eso es un golpe fatal a este fic. Pero en mi defensa (ojo, no me estoy justificando) no sé escribir drama y en terreno nuevo lo más probable es que te tropieces y fuerte. Igualmente me toca seguir la historia como está hasta el final, echando a perder se aprende amigos.**

 **De todos modos gracias por el apoyo al fic y dentro de poco llegaremos a su conclusión.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Ah y gracias a Comet Light por la sugerencia de poner a Luna de lado de Twilight, espero te haya gustado la escena amigo)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como el viernes de la semana pasada ese fue un bonito día, más bonito de lo normal**

Al igual que la mañana del día anterior, Spike se despertó por su cuenta. Brillaba el sol y las aves cantaban como anticipando que ese día todo le iría a salir muy pero muy bien. Un agradable día de escuela seguido de la fiesta de Rumble de la que todos se habían cansado de hablar por culpa del propio Rumble pero qué se le iba a hacer. Y al igual que la mañana anterior Lyra se disponía a entrar para despertar a Spike con una canción pero lo encontró despierto y ya haciendo su cama. La poni verde menta sólo le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Ehem, ¿Lyra? — Preguntó algo abochornado el dragón.

—Lo lamento amigo, es sólo que voy a extrañar mucho despertarte por las mañanas. ¿Sabes? Tal vez no estuviste aquí bajo las mejores circunstancias pero el tiempo que estuviste con nosotras lo disfrutamos como no tienes idea. Gracias amigo.

—Gracias a ustedes — dijo Spike. — Saber que podía contar con ustedes durante todo este malentendido me llenó de ánimos. ¿Entonces bajamos a desayunar o le damos más tiempo a Bon-Bon? Porque en serio que me muero de hambre.

—Veamos… — dijo Lyra aspirando con delicadeza. — Sí, huele a que ya está listo.

Entonces los dos bajaron alegremente ante un señor desayuno consistente en omeletes de queso, jugo de naranja, chocolate y frutas. En serio que Bon-Bon se había esmerado.

—Wow, todo se mira delicioso — dijo Spike sin decidirse por dónde empezar.

—Sí bueno, es la última comida que compartes con nosotras — dijo la poni color crema tomando asiento junto con Spike. — Es nuestra forma de despedirnos de ti y desearte lo mejor con tu propia familia. Gracias por los dos días extras que pasaste con nosotras niño.

—Sí, nos diste tiempo a despedirte como se debe — dijo Lyra, en fin es hora de comer.

Y comieron alegremente charlando sobre varios temas hasta que al final Spike se despidió de sus dos amigas y corrió a la escuela donde fue recibido con especial afecto por todos, en especial Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle que conocían toda la historia.

—Vaya niños a eso le llamo yo una gran muestra de afecto — se maravilló la maestra.

—Vamos a extrañar mucho a nuestro amigo, eso es todo — se defendió Feather. — Es un gran portero además que es el que hace que Bon-Bon nos regale chocolates. ¿O no chicos?

Como respuesta recibió una mezcla entre risas ahogadas y abucheos con su respectiva lluvia de bolas de papel pero en fin, la maestra llamó al orden y todos se fueron a sentar para que la clase pudiera comenzar. Así nada más, otro día de escuela, tal vez sólo un poco más tranquilo de lo usual. Entonces el momento que todos estaban esperando:

—¡Se acabaron las clases! ¡Fiesta, fiesta! — Gritó emocionadísimo Rumble. — ¡Vamos!

Y salió volando a tal velocidad que antes que se diera cuenta los dejó a todos atrás.

—En serio que si esa fiesta no vale el haber aguantado al insoportable de Rumble estos dos días me voy a disgustar — suspiró Scootaloo tomando su mochila y comprobando que el regalo que le compró al otro pegaso siguiera en su sitio. — ¿Entonces vamos?

—Sí vamos — dijeron los otros marchando sin prisa pero sin pausa.

La casa de Rumble se encontraba casi al fondo del pueblo, poco más delante de la estación del tren. Era una casa enorme, no tanto como las de Diamond y Silver, pero sí tenía por lo menos cuatro habitaciones y una cerca perimetral que por aquel día estaba cubierta de globos, serpentinas y demás. Y mientras los chicos más se acercaban más escuchaban el tema de los Power Ponies a todo volumen, de momento todo se miraba excelente.

Entraron y para sorpresa de Spike lo primero que encontró en un pasillo fueron dos enormes espadas negras y azules en exhibición con el símbolo de la Princesa Luna grabado en ellas. Silbó impresionado.

—Increíble, ¿entonces los papás de Rumble son soldados de la Princesa Luna? — Le preguntó el dragón a Feather Weight.

—Ajá, — dijo el pegaso. — Casi siempre están en Canterlot en los cuarteles de la Fuerza Aérea, por eso Rumble vive con su hermano mayor.

No se dijo mucho más, pasaron corriendo por el pasillo hacia la sala, a la que le quitaron casi todos los muebles (sólo quedaba una mesa en la esquina con una bandeja de cupcakes en donde alguien, lo más seguro Pinkie, había dibujado con gran habilidad todos los personajes de Power Pones, una fuente de ponche, papas fritas, gomitas de colores y muchas cosas más). Incluso en el techo colgaba una bola disco y se podía ver al fondo a DJ-P0N3 haciendo lo suyo.

—Me gusta, ¿pero una pista de baile? — Preguntó Snips.

—Ni qué pista de baile ni qué nada — saltó Rumble ofendido. — Es zona de guerra.

Entonces sus padres entraron, eran algo intimidantes debido a su porte militar y que aún portaban el uniforme de soldados lunares (un largo abrigo negro con una luna plateada bordada en el medio) pero sonrieron amigablemente y para sorpresa de Spike colgaron una piñata en medio del salón.  
Era una piñata sencilla con la forma de Mane-iac. Lo siguiente fue que de improviso la puerta que daba al patio interior se abrió dando paso a los Power Ponies que anunciaron que su gran enemiga estaba en el lugar y que necesitaban la ayuda de todos para derrotarla. Acto seguido le dieron un bate a Rumble y le vendaron los ojos para que fuera el primero en intentar golpear la piñata. Así pasaron uno a uno destruyendo a la villana y desparramando los dulces por todo el suelo, corriendo para agarrarlos todos y no faltó el que recibió un palazo en la cabeza por intentar ganarles a todos en recoger los dulces (Button Mash). Todo fue muy divertido, incluso DJ-P0N3 se tomó la molestia de poner de fondo el tema de batalla de los PP mientras se daba la diversión.

Y cuando la piñata estuvo reducida a nada más que un montón de alambre y metal irreconocibles en su forma, Rumble abrió de nuevo la puerta que daba al patio interior.

— Suficiente, la verdadera diversión está aquí.

Todos los niños lo siguieron hacia el patio en donde los Power Ponies, después de posar con todos, repartieron antifaces y globos con agua a todos. Al final como era de esperarse entre todos organizaron un enorme desastre y estaban empapados hasta los huesos pero se reían.

—Así que así es una fiesta de cumpleaños para tus amigos — se dijo Spike. — ¡Está genial!

Rumble entonces le dio de lleno con un globo de agua.

—¡Oye! — Protestó Spike.

—¡Si te duermes pierdes, atrápame si puedes!

Spike gruñó tomando su pistola y disparando contra Rumble que se movía a gran velocidad a pesar de tener las plumas empapadas, en eso estaba cuando se resbaló con un charco y le cayó encima a Scootaloo reventando varios globos de agua en su lomo.

—¡Rumble!

—Fue sin querer queriendo — dijo él con inocencia.

—Pues esto va a ser queriendo con querer — gruñó la potrilla saltando en su persecución.

Entonces Spike dejó de perseguirlo, sabía que Scootaloo le daría lo suyo.

—Esos dos se van a terminar matando algún día.

—No, se van a terminar casando — se rio Sweetie Belle.

Y así siguieron jugando por un buen rato hasta que los padres de Rumble, Night Wing y Red Hood, seguidos por Thunder Lane interrumpieron aquella batalla campal llevando un montón de pizzas.

—¿Quién tiene hambre?

Obviamente todos, que prácticamente saltaron sobre las pizzas y en menos de cinco minutos todos devoraron por lo menos tres rebanadas, era una locura pero daba gusto verla.

—Entonces hora del pastel — anunció Night Wing con alegría. — ¿Creen que tienen espacio suficiente?

No había que preguntar, todos se pusieron de pie para comer ese gran pastel de chocolate decorado como el resto de la fiesta con la imagen del famoso equipo de superhéroes. Spike sonreía, le gustaba esta fiesta y deseaba que este momento no acabara nunca. ¿Por qué no había asistido antes a una de estas? No lo entendía pero tampoco le preocupaba gran cosa, lo que importaba era que estaba ahí en compañía de sus nuevos amigos y nada ni nadie le arruinaría aquel momento.  
Cantaron feliz cumpleaños a su amigo y luego repartieron regalos. Spike no traía regalo pero Night Wing y Red Hood le aseguraron que no tenía que preocuparse, que comprendían la situación por la que pasaba y que no estaba para darle regalos a nadie. Finalmente repartieron un pequeño recuerdo para todos: una bolsa de dulces extra a los que recolectaron en la piñata y todos regresaron a casa.

Spike estaba algo confundido de por qué no fueron a buscarlo en medio de la fiesta pero también estaba complacido por ello. Le encantó asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos, ¿de veras por qué nunca había ido a una de esas? Era genial.  
Entonces llegó a casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon y ahí su humor desmejoró un poco, sólo un poco, pero sonrió y abrió la puerta listo para toparse ya fuera con sus padres o con Shining. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a,

—¡TWILIGHT!

—¡SPIKE!

Los dos corrieron a abrazarse y prácticamente saltaron uno a los cascos/garras del otro. Era tan bueno volver a verse, era justo lo que Spike necesitaba para que ese día terminara con broche de oro. ¿Entonces todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿No tendría que irse al Imperio de Cristal? Se dio cuenta que ambos lloraban, ¿bueno y qué? Era tan bueno volver a verse, era justo lo que había venido deseando desde que inició todo aquello.

—Twi, oh Twi, te extrañé tanto… tanto, no tienes idea…

Twilight no decía nada, sólo apretó más a Spike.

—Twilight…

—Spike, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte… creí que no iba a soportarlo pero… estás aquí y…

Sollozó y se puso a llorar contra las escamas del dragón quien encantado con el gesto apretó a Twilight contra sí también.

—¿Entonces todo se solucionó? ¿Volveré contigo y dejaremos todo esto atrás?

Twilight sólo suspiró limpiando sus lágrimas muy para la confusión de Spike que por primera vez miró alrededor suyo, Shining, Lyra, Bon-Bon y uno de los ponis de los servicios sociales. Todos los miraban fijamente como expectantes. Y Twilight se mostraba nerviosa por algo, ¿todo aquello qué significaba?

—Creo que les daremos un tiempo a solas — dijo Shining.

Entonces todos se movieron aunque antes de irse Bon-Bon le dirigió a Twilight una mirada que no le gustó nada a Spike.

—¿Twilight? — Preguntó Spike.

La unicornio morada tomó aire, ¿cómo explicarle esto? Había logrado obtener una visita de los servicios sociales, pero siempre a cambio de decirle la verdad. ¿Acaso Spike sería capaz de perdonarla?

—Lo lamento Spike, pero no hay forma que las cosas regresen a la normalidad. Yo… lo lamento, lo lamento tanto oh Spike…

Y lloró, ah Spike, ¿en serio podría perdonarla luego de lo que le hizo? ¿O al igual que el resto de su familia la rechazaría sin más?

—¿Twilight? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Twi?

Twilight finalmente tomó el valor suficiente.  
Había repasado esa escena en su mente desde que su familia le impuso la condición, ¿qué le diría Spike? Bueno no importaba a estas alturas, lo que realmente importaba era que le debía algo a Spike, y era una buena explicación de lo que realmente había ocurrido hasta ahora. Pero como lo había dicho la Princesa Luna, no aceptaría más culpa de la que le correspondía, se limitaría a contarle la verdad y solamente la verdad.

—Spike, no sé cómo explicarte pero en verdad me separaron de ti no por un malentendido sino porque yo en verdad no supe cuidarte.

El aludido se quedó congelado, ¿a qué se refería Twilight?

—El asunto es Spike, — continuó ella, — que en todos estos años que hemos estado juntos no he podido hacerme cargo de ti como es debido. En todo este tiempo, desde que estábamos estudiando juntos en Canterlot, el que se ha hecho cargo de mí has sido tú. Cocinando, limpiando mi desastre, cuidando de la casa… y más recientemente de la biblioteca. Y siempre tuvo que ser al revés, eres el más pequeño Spike y el orden natural de las cosas es que yo debería de haberme hecho cargo de ti. En lugar de eso me aproveché de tu buena voluntad. Todo sucedió sin que me diera cuenta pero al final… al final te hice daño Spike, haciéndote trabajar para mí y obligándote a hacerte cargo de nosotros dos cuando todo este tiempo debiste de estar yendo a la escuela y jugando con otros niños.

—¿De qué hablas Twilight?

—Me refiero a que cometí más errores de lo que la ley me permite, de lo que el sentido común me permitía. Spike lo siento tanto…

—No entiendo, no entiendo — dijo el dragón con los ojos acuosos.

—Lo que pasó Spike es que demostré no servir como tutora, demostré que en lugar de hacerme cargo de ti estuve sacando ventaja de tu forma de ser buena y trabajadora y… eso no es algo que pueda tolerarse, no ante los ojos de la ley ni de nuestra familia. Lo lamento Spike pero lo mejor para ti es que estés en cascos más capaces. Yo, yo no soy digna de confianza y lo lamento…

—¡Pero Twi!

—Fui una tonta Spike, y cuando llegamos a Ponyville nuestro problema sólo empeoró cuando comenzaste a hacerte cargo de las chicas también. Con tus favores tenías cada vez menos tiempo para jugar con chicos de tu edad o siquiera ir a la escuela. Perdóname querido Spike, simplemente no estaba lista para hacerme cargo de nadie. Era una adolescente egoísta y por eso, por eso me separaron de ti.

—Twilight… — dijo Spike sin saber qué decir.

—Lo lamento tanto Spike.

Entonces Twilight se apretó todavía más contra Spike. Podría llorar pero después de todo lo que había pasado no tenía más lágrimas. Entonces Spike le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Entonces no volveré contigo nunca más?

—Me temo Spike, que por una vez debo pensar en ti antes que en mí misma, y por eso no puedo seguir estando a tu lado. Lo menos que puedo hacer después de robarte una gran parte de tu infancia es confiarte en los cascos de quiénes sé que podrán hacerse cargo de ti como se debe.

Spike simplemente se separó y hecho un mar de lágrimas abandonó la estancia.

—Oh Spike, nunca fue mi intención herirte…

* * *

 **Y aquí estamos, Spike se entera de la verdad.  
Honestamente no sabía cómo terminar la vida de Spike en Ponyville pero al final espero que les haya gustado, dentro de poco terminaremos el fic y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esa noche todo tenía que salir, por el bien de la familia nada podía quedarse dentro**

Shining bajó del tren de Ponyville y tras dar un enorme suspiro se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Apretó contra sí la carta de autorización para visita y tocó el timbre. No sabía ni cómo mirar a Twilight a los ojos ahora. Pero sabía bien que esto era algo que tenía que hacer por mucha vergüenza que le diera. Pero entonces Twilgiht abriendo la puerta lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Ah, Shining — dijo ella con un tono neutro. — Supongo que llegó la autorización.

—Sí aquí está — dijo el semental alargándole la carta. — Ahora mismo uno de los ponis de los servicios sociales está hablando con sus tutoras temporales para darles tiempo de hablar.

—Gracias Shine — dijo ella comenzando a cerrar la puerta. — Me prepararé para hablar con Spike entonces y…

—Espera Twi — dijo Shining deteniendo la puerta. — Sé que después de lo que te dije no te alegras de verme ni nada, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de pedirte perdón. No sabía lo que te decía, estaba frustrado, molesto y dolido… no podía creer que durante… no, no voy a darle más vueltas a lo mismo. El asunto es que, sobredimensioné las cosas y terminé actuando como un cretino y lo lamento de verdad. No te mereces eso.

—¿Sólo eso vas a decirme? ¿Un simple _lo siento_ y todo se arregla así no más? — Preguntó Twilight ya perdiendo la paciencia. — En verdad me lastimaste Shining. Tú y mamá y papá también, de hecho. Por lo menos tú vienes a disculparte pero no por eso dejas de ser un estúpido insensible, ¿y ellos qué? ¿No van a intentar disculpase luego de lo que me dijeron?

Shining bajó la cabeza y asintió, sí, se merecía esto. De hecho hasta le permitiría golpearlo un par de veces pero ya qué, sólo le dedicó una triste sonrisa y comenzó a irse cabizbajo.

—Ey, no esperaba que me perdonaras ni nada. Sólo quería sacarlo de mi pecho, ¿eh? Pero sí, nada de lo que diga ahora borrará lo que dije antes. Y sí, no soy más que un estúpido insensible pero al menos entiende: me han lavado el cerebro antes y casi no pude soportar cuando me enteré lo que pasó con Spike, al igual que hoy no podía guardármelo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, conocía a su hermano y sabía que el idiota no tenía pelos en la lengua, mucho menos cuando se enfurecía. De todos modos no iba a aceptar más de lo que merecía, eso tenía que agradecérselo a la Princesa Luna.

—¿Quisieras pasar un rato? Es una tarde bastante fría.

Shining se mostró sorprendido un poco pero asintió y siguió a su hermana al interior. Ahí Twilight le ofreció un poco de té y ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Comprendo que eres un poco impulsivo pero me lastimaste comportándote como un cretino — dijo Twilight. — Pero sí agradezco que a diferencia de mamá y papá hayas tenido el valor de venir a intentar disculparte. Gracias Shine.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, en cuanto a mamá y papá creo que están demasiado avergonzados para dar la cara, en especial luego que la Princesa Luna viniera a gritarles, o como lo llama ella, hablarles con su Voz de Canterlot pero buenol. El asunto es que fue más fácil descargar nuestras frustraciones contigo y nos olvidamos que aquí lo importante es buscar lo mejor por Spike. Y que a pesar de todo siempre te aseguraste que nunca le faltara nada.

Twilight apretó contra sí la carta de autorización y luego miró a la ventana.

—Spike, sí. Este asunto comenzó porque yo no supe cuidar de nuestro hermano menor. Y entre las cosas horribles que me dijeron tenían razón en un punto: lo menos que le debo es contarle la verdad, y dejarlo al cuidado de alguien más capaz que sí le de la infancia que merece.

Shining miró el brillo de resignación en los ojos de su hermana y tras dudarlo sólo unos instantes la abrazó.

—Lo siento tanto, debí haber estado ahí para ti que estás pasando por esto.

Twilight aceptó el abrazo por unos segundos pero se separó rápido.

—Tú asegúrate que Spike sea feliz y tal vez considere perdonarte también.

—Te lo prometo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente se dieron los cascos y se dieron permiso de sonreírse mutuamente aunque fuera un poco.

—¿Y cómo has estado estos días?

—Mucho mejor gracias a la Princesa Luna, me alegra que preguntes.

—¿Y qué hay de tus otras amigas?

—La han pasado mal pero superándolo. ¿Qué hay de la Princesa Celestia?

Shining sólo asintió con suavidad.

—Bien, está bien. También tuvo su sesión de charla con 'Voz de Canterlot' y si la conozco bien ahora mismo está planteándose cómo disculparse contigo. Ve a verla si puedes y arreglen sus cosas. Ustedes los intelectuales tienen la mala costumbre de pensar demasiado este tipo de cosas.

—Lo consideraré, gracias Shine.

Los dos se mantuvieron así por un rato cuando finalmente el poni de servicios sociales tocó la puerta.

—Bueno él sigue en esa fiesta que mencionó en nuestra última visita pero somos más que bienvenidos a esperar a que llegue en su casa.

Se pusieron en camino esperando a que Spike se presentara y tal como lo esperaban todos fue un reencuentro de lo más emotivo y lleno de sentimiento para el joven dragón.  
Entonces Shining simplemente le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a Twilight y dijo:

—Creo que les daremos un tiempo a solas.

Y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad.

—Señor… — trató de protestar el poni de servicios sociales.

—Está bien, necesitan hablar de esto a solas — dijo Shining.

—¿Pero realmente estará bien? — Preguntó Bon-Bon. — ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo al niño?

Shining prefirió no decir nada y esperar.  
Los minutos se les hacían largos y tediosos pero tenían que esperar, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, todo lo que sabían era que deberían estar ahí para Spike en caso fuera necesario. Fue en aquel momento cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y Spike salió corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—¡Spike! — Trató de llamarlo Shining, pero el dragón lo empujó lejos y corrió fuera de la casa.

El unicornio blanco se recuperó rápido y corrió tras el dragón pero éste se dio cuenta y soltó una gran nube de humo para que no pudieran atraparlo. Lyra, Shining, el poni de los servicios sociales (Children Care); todos salieron detrás de él, pero Bon-Bon y Twilight se quedaron donde estaban.

—Oh Spike, nunca quise herirte…

La poni color crema entonces es volvió hacia Twilight y la sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Oye!

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar aquí, ya hice bastante tolerando tu presencia en mi hogar, no voy a dejar que te quedes llorando aquí con Spike en ese estado. He visto cómo están las cosas y tu hermano, Lyra, incluso el idiota de Care sólo van a empeorar las cosas. Te necesita a ti.

—Yo lo hice llorar ahora.

—Por eso, ¿no querías enmendar tus errores? Ve por él y que sea pronto.

Twilight asintió.

—Gracias. Sé que no te resulto muy simpática pero de todos modos…

—Aunque seas una imbécil a quien no debieron confiarle a un niño eres a quien más ha necesitado durante todo este tiempo. Y si quieres enmendar tus errores entonces empieza por finalizar esto.

—Gracias Bon-Bon, ¿cómo podré pagártelo?

—¿Estás sorda? ¡Ve por él maldita sea!

No hubo necesidad de más, Twilight comenzó a correr. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Lyra, su hermano y a Care corriendo y llamando a Spike por todo el pueblo. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¡Lotería! Se encaminó a la biblioteca directo hacia la su cuarto. Encontró la canasta de Spike con un bulto informe bajo las sábanas que permanecían igual desde la última vez que Spike estuviera ahí.  
Entonces Twilight dirigió su mirada hacia la cama en la cual faltaba la almohada. Sin más se acercó a la cama y se asomó por debajo de ésta.

—¿Spike?

—Vete — respondió el dragón.

Twilight asintió y se alejó un poco pero no demasiado.

—¿Spike por qué no sales de ahí?

—¿Entonces realmente quieres que nos separen Twilight? — Preguntó Spike con voz mortificada. — ¿Por qué?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No es que quiera que nos separen Spike, ¿es que no lo ves? En tu corto tiempo con Lyra y Bon-Bon has vivido lo que nunca tuviste conmigo, una verdadera infancia. ¿Ir a la escuela, jugar con otros chicos de tu edad? Sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo he estado quitándote tu precioso tiempo siendo un niño, y sé que no fue apropósito que ninguno de los dos quiso terminar así; pero no puedes seguir siendo un sirviente. Por eso no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo conmigo, porque te hice daño sin darme cuenta. Porque te amo Spike y cometí un error muy grande contigo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte con alguien más capaz.

—¡No fue tu intención! — Lloró Spike.

—No, no lo era pero Spike, era joven y no lo suficientemente madura para cuidar de ti, ¿y viste lo que pasó? Tú cuidabas de mí, porque esa situación te obligó a madurar demasiado rápido. Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento pero este es el típico caso en que si amas a alguien, tienes que dejarlo ir.

Spike comenzó a salir de debajo de la cama.

—¿Pero y si las cosas cambian entre nosotros?

Twilight lo abrazó.

—No Spike lo siento mucho. La ley es muy clara en ese sentido y no puede ser, y sí, pudo se accidental pero igual no me ayuda para quedarme contigo, sólo demuestra que no puedo ser tutora, no estoy lista.

Spike apretó los dientes y abrazó a Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

—Voy a extrañarte Twi.

—Y yo a ti ya te estoy extrañando.

Se quedaron los dos abrazados por un buen rato hasta que finalmente salieron en busca de los otros, siempre abrazados querían aprovechar al máximo sus últimos momentos juntos en Ponyville. Spike se encontraba cabizbajo y reflexionando sobre su vida mientras que Twilight sólo sonreía tristemente.  
Shining ya tenía la mochila de Spike y le ofreció un casco amigable.

—¿Puedo irme del casco de Twilight el resto del camino, por favor? — Pidió Spike.

Shining pareció sorprenderse un poco pero asintió.

—Por supuesto Spike.

Twilight envolvió a Spike dulcemente a Spike con su magia y lo montó sobre él.

—Una última por los buenos tiempos.

—Este…sí.

Entonces ella miró a Shining.

—Recuerda tu promesa.

—Por supuesto — dijo el semental blanco.

Entonces todos se encaminaron a la estación del tren en donde las amigas de Twilight esperaban por el dragón.

—¿Chicas? ¿Cómo es que están aquí? — Preguntó Spike entre maravillado y confundido.

—Digamos que Bon-Bon vino a buscarnos — dijo Rarity. — Sabía que no estarías satisfecho si no te despides de nosotras como se debe.

No había que decir más, Spike saltó del lomo de Twilight y corrió a abrazarse con todas. Pinkie incluso lo obsequió con una gran bandeja de cupcakes.

—Siempre tengo una bandeja de cupcakes de despedida listos en caso de emergencia — sonrió la hiperactiva poni rosa.

—Gracias Pinkie — dijo Spike con la voz temblorosa.

—Acuérdate de nosotras que a pesar de todo tuvimos buenos momentos juntos — sonrió Fluttershy.

—Y pase lo que pase siempre seremos tus amigas compañero — dijo Applejack.

—Atesoraré cada momento que pasamos juntos Spikey-Wikey, aunque yo haya sido quien te hizo más daño entre todas nosotras te diré que jamás fue con mala intención — sollozó Rarity.

—Ey, amigos leales hasta la muerte — le guiñó un ojo Rainbow Dash.

Spike sonrió y tras abrazar a sus amigas, un abrazo húmedo debido a las lágrimas, se separaron despacio.

—Gracias a todas. Dijeron cosas horribles de ustedes pero quiero que sepan que no me creí ninguna y a pesar de todo sólo recuerdo buenos momentos con ustedes.

Nadie dijo nada, Child Care no estaba conforme con eso que oyó del dragón pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada.

—¿Y Lyra y Bon-Bon? Me gustaría despedirme de ellas también — dijo Spike.

—Aquí — dijeron las dos saliendo de una esquina. — No queríamos quitarte tu tiempo para despedirte de tus amigas además que también estuvimos ocupadas buscando a tus otros amigos también.

Entonces detrás de ellas todos los niños de Ponyville corrieron a despedirse de su amigo como era debido.

—Te extrañaremos.

—El mejor portero que hemos tenido.

—Gracias por todo viejo.

—Los Power Ponies te mandan todas las bolsas de dulces que sobraron compañero…

—Escríbenos, más te vale.

—Cuídate mucho Spike.

—Que te diviertas.

—¡Aunque hagas a muchos nuevos amigos no te olvides de nosotros!

Finalmente llegó el turno de Lyra y Bon-Bon.

—Aunque fue un muy corto tiempo el que estuviste con nosotras jamás lo olvidaremos niño — dijo Bon-Bon. — Te queremos amigo Spike.

—Y ey, — dijo Lyra. — Lamento que no haya salido todo como tú hubieras querido pero todo sucede por una razón. Pase lo que pase nunca te olvides de ser un niño Spike.

Y las muestras de afecto sólo seguían, pero tenían que terminar ya que en aquel momento el último tren hacia Canterlot (partirían al día siguiente al Imperio Cristal) estaba por salir. Spike les dio un último abrazo a todos y entró al vagón seguido por Shining que le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a su hermana. Ella sólo respondió con un gesto similar y se apartó un poco.  
El tren silbó y finalmente comenzó a avanzar, todos despidieron corriendo a lo largo de la estación hasta que éste se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó alguien.

Partieron, sólo Twilight se quedó en la estación del tren a reflexionar un poco pero nadie quiso interrumpirla, había tenido una noche difícil. Todos los demás partieron poco a poco, pero en cierto punto Child Care paró a Lyra y Bon-Bon.

—¡Esperen! Necesito tratar un punto con ustedes…

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Lyra.

Child Care les sonrió.

—Hicieron un estupendo trabajo cuidando a Spike durante este problema, siempre siendo lo que el niño necesitaba y realmente ayudaron mucho a este proceso. En el nombre de la oficina de protección y servicios infantiles lo agradecemos.

—No hay de qué — dijo Bon-Bon. — Nosotras queremos mucho a los niños.

—Precisamente, sé muy bien que ustedes dos han solicitado adoptar a un potro y bueno; si está en mi poder me aseguraré que sus nombres figuren primero en la lista de espera, estoy seguro que serían estupendas madres.

Las dos yeguas sonrieron y abrazaron a Care, que devolvió el abrazo rápidamente y partió hacia el único hotel de Ponyville. Para él también había sido un día difícil y le urgía descansar.

* * *

Y en cuanto a Twilight finalmente se fue a casa, si Spike era feliz ella era feliz; y a pesar de ser un idiota, sabía que podía confiar en Shining.

—Si en verdad amas a alguien, a veces tienes que dejarlo ir.

* * *

 **Y bueno estamos casi al final. ¿Les gustó? Me costó bastante escribir esta escena pero estoy feliz con el resultado, y en cuanto a la charla del principio con Shining Armor, no remedia mi equivocación de antes pero al menos sienta las bases de la reconciliación.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Ah sí, y falta la escena de la audiencia así que no crean que el fic ha terminado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esas dos semanas fueron de reconciliación, el pasado en el pasado para seguir adelante**

Spike miraba el camino hacia Canterlot pensativo. Tenía una idea bastante clara de por qué lo habían separado de su hermana ahora, pero igual seguía sin gustarle la situación. Quería a su hermana y él creó gran parte de la situación que llevó a esa separación. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué no todo podía quedarse como antes?  
Eso por un lado, por el otro esta semana había sido como mucho la más divertida de su vida, ¿cómo era que dejó de ir a la escuela? Seguro a veces era molesto y todo pero esos momentos que pasó en compañía de sus amigos no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Y si a eso se le agregaba los momentos jugando el fin de semana y la fiesta con amigos de su edad era de admitir que se sintió más vivo que nunca. Lamentaba los momentos que se había perdido por andar trabajando en la biblioteca, hacer mandados para Twilight y sus amigas… terminaba agotado y apenas si tenía tiempo para él y eso le molestaba; pero no se sentía capaz de odiar a su hermana, ninguno planeó que las cosas terminaran así.

Shining miraba a Spike inseguro de cómo actuar, le gustaría que Cadance estuviera ahí, ella era buena con estas cosas. ¿Tendría que consolarlo, una palmadita de apoyo o algo? ¿Qué? Finalmente se decidió por abrazarlo. Spike se sorprendió un poco por el contacto torpe e inseguro de Shine pero al final lo aceptó y se acurrucó contra él, al igual que Shining no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de emociones con él cerca; necesitaba de Twilight o tal vez de su madre. Tendría demasiadas cosas nuevas a las que acostumbrarse.

—¿Oye Shine? ¿Nos quedaremos donde mamá y papá?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? — Preguntó él. — Sí, partiremos al Imperio mañana a medio día para que puedas dormir hasta tarde si quieres. Sin prisas Spike, sin prisas…

Spike sólo sonrió y abrió una de las bolsas de dulces 'que le mandaron los Power Ponies' y sacó un par de chocolates de los cuales le ofreció uno a su hermano.

—Gracias amigo — dijo el unicornio blanco dándole un mordisco. — Está bueno.

—Más o menos, viví con una de las mejores chocolateras del mundo por una semana, aprendes a conocer la diferencia.

—Jajajaja, puede ser, puede ser. Pero la diferencia es que estos puedes comprarlos en la tienda siempre que tengas antojo, los otros son sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Spike le dio la razón y sacó más dulces de la bolsa que le regalaron para comer juntos, ese tipo de conversaciones relajantes caían bastante bien en momentos así. Y pronto charlando de tonterías sobre la calidad de los dulces hechos en casa o incluso las comidas finalmente llegaron a Canterlot donde Velvet y Night los recibieron con un abrazo.

—Shine, Spike es tan bueno verlos — dijo Velvet. — ¿Cómo están? ¿No se les hizo muy largo el viaje desde Ponyville? ¿Ya comieron?

—Yo sí — dijo Spike. — Mucha pizza y pastel y dulces en esa fiesta. Fue excelente, las Power Ponies estuvieron ahí y nos dejaron jugar con globos de agua y creamos un enorme desastre y Scoots y Button hicieron equipo para empapar a Rumble y además… bueno, al final fue genial y me divertí como nunca antes, me encantó; gracias por dejarme quedarme.

—Son tan pocas las oportunidades en donde puedes tener fiestas como esas cariño que fue lo mejor — dijo Velvet con ternura. — Pensábamos pasar a comer pero si estás lleno entonces vámonos a casa, ¿no prefieres descansar?

—Sí, un buen descanso me hará bien — dijo el dragón alegremente.

Entonces fueron a casa, no había mucho que decir. Finalmente cuando Spike se acostó se durmió de inmediato, lo supieron debido a la potencia de sus ronquidos. No importaba, les daba la oportunidad para hablar con libertad.

—¿Y cómo estaba ella? — Preguntó Velvet.

—Me dijo que considerará perdonarme si me aseguro que Spike sea feliz. Y creo que sí va a perdonarme pero tomará tiempo, pero les recomiendo que vayan a hablar con ella.

—Será lo mejor — dijo Velvet.

El resto de la noche pasó sin novedad, aunque ni Velvet ni Night pudieron dormir, estaban demasiado pensativos, demasiado preocupados por si habían dañado para siempre la relación entre la familia. Recordaron el momento cuando quisieron excusarse con la Princesa Luna, simplemente no pudieron.

— _Primero le ponen expectativas demasiado altas a su hija, y ella trabaja lo mejor que puede para mantenerse a la altura; a pesar que era demasiado peso en los hombros de una sola poni, y porque falla de pronto todos la tratan como basura. Eso no hace una familia, ¿en qué estaban pensando todos ustedes?_

El reproche seguía rondando en sus mentes desde hacía dos días, y aún así no se atrevieron a ver a la cara a Twilight. Pero eso se tenía que acabar, tenían que limar asperezas antes de la audiencia por el bien de la familia.

Al día siguiente la familia entera se encaminó a la estación de trenes, los dos hijos dirigiéndose al Imperio y los dos padres a Ponyville.

—Que les vaya bien, Spike escríbenos en cuanto llegues — le pidió Velvet.

—Por supuesto mamá, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—Eso esperamos — dijo Night. — Y cualquier cosa, escríbenos a nosotros o a tu hermana, estaremos aquí por si nos necesita.

Spike sonrió y tras un abrazo rápido ambos hermanos se subieron al tren y partieron. Los padres se quedaron en el andén y tras despedirse se montaron en su propio transporte. Llegaron a Ponyville y al igual que su hijo la tarde anterior, caminaron hacia la biblioteca y tocaron el timbre.

—¿Twilight? — Preguntó Velvet.

La unicornio morada frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Mi única pregunta es, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil dar la cara todos ustedes en lugar de venir uno a uno?

—Lo sabemos — dijo Night Light. — Pero hay una gran diferencia, tu hermano se habrá confundido pero nosotros somos tus padres y fallamos como tales. Esperamos mucho de ti, cometimos un terrible error al hacerte madurar demasiado rápido; y esperábamos que te mantuvieras a la altura, y por supuesto creímos erróneamente que podía hacerte cargo de tu hermano más pequeño. Era más fácil echarte toda la culpa de lo que pasó que aceptar el error que cometimos contigo.

—Te reclamamos muchas cosas sin darnos cuenta que nosotros también caímos en el error de no prestarte la atención que necesitabas, y también ignoramos a Spike dejándote toda la carga. Fuimos negligentes, y lo lamentamos, y lo peor es que nos comportamos como cretinos cuando inicialmente fue culpa nuestra.

Twilight no pudo sino sonreír tristemente.

—Todos cometimos errores, no se echen toda la culpa. A todos nos corresponde un poco de responsabilidad, pero todo este asunto no es por mí ni por ustedes, es por Spike. Quiero que sea feliz, y sí, aunque aún no pueda perdonarlos por comportarse como cretinos conmigo no quiero que sigamos peleados, por lo menos podemos decir que todo quedó en el pasado y que en la audiencia sólo nos concentraremos en el bien de Spike.

—Conformes — dijo Velvet suavemente.

—Niña no me hubiera importado que nos golpearas — se rio nerviosamente Night.

Twilight se rio ante la bromita y al final abrazó a sus padres pero se separó rápido. No había mucho más que decir, la relación de la familia estaba en vías de recuperarse pero tomaría tiempo.

* * *

Shining y Spike llegaron al Imperio a eso de las cinco de la tarde, donde Cadance los recibió alegremente dándole un gran abrazo a Spike.

—¿Cómo estás querido? ¿Bien?

—Podría estar mejor, gracias, pero sí supongo que estoy relativamente bien — sonrió el dragón morado.

—Sí, cualquiera tardaría un poco en recuperarse de una situación así pero el tiempo todo lo cura — dijo la alicornio rosa. — Y al final verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—Supongo que sí — sonrió Spike. — Sí, sólo hay que darle tiempo.

Shining sólo se encogió de hombros:

—Ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán Spike: no hay mal que dure cien años ni enfermo que los aguante.

Cadance tuvo ganas de golpear a su marido por ser tan tonto pero por suerte Spike se lo tomó con buen humor y se comenzó a reír alegremente. Ese era un rasgo de Shining que aunque a veces le daba problemas, muchas veces también ayudaba a aliviar las tensiones: no pensaba jamás lo que decía, él era más de hacer cosas no hablarlas ni mucho menos pensarlas.

Entonces los tres se fueron al Palacio en donde Cadance le mostró a Spike su nueva habitación: mucho más amplia que la habitación de invitados de Lyra y Bon-Bon, de color celeste recubierta con ventanas de un bello cristal púrpura y en el centro una hermosa cama, una cómoda, escritorio y hasta un baño propio.

—Espero que te guste Spike, no sé qué tipo de decoración te guste así que esperé a que llegaras para que lo hagamos juntos — sonrió Cadance. — ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! — Saltó alegremente el dragón. — Gracias.

—Cuando quieras…

A la mañana siguiente luego de ir a comer a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes del Imperio, en donde la presencia de Spike causó sensación (igual que siempre por haber sido quien derrotó a Sombra), se pasaron el día recorriendo tiendas de todo tipo para que Spike pudiera comprar algunos accesorios para colocar en su nuevo cuarto. Le agradaba la oportunidad de decorar su cuarto como le gustara, pero también le daba algo de tristeza; porque se daba cuenta que era signo que ya no volvería con Twilight. No le gustaba pero a estas alturas comprendía que era lo mejor para ambos.

—Y no olvidemos los libros y lápices — dijo Cadance en medio de su viaje de compras. — Porque a partir de mañana empiezas la escuela.

—Me lo suponía — gruñó juguetonamente Spike. — ¿Y cómo son las escuelas de aquí?

—Grandes, muy grandes — dijo Shining. — Pero oye, ya juzgarás por ti mismo cuando te toque. ¿O no?

Spike sonrió, sí, ya juzgaría por sí mismo.  
El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, con Spike acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuarto y decorándolo con ayuda de Shining y Cadance. Y al día siguiente se levantó a primera hora para ir a la escuela, a donde lo acompañó sólo Shining pues Cadance tenía que atender audiencias desde muy temprano.

—¿Crees que me irá bien? — Preguntó Spike.

El príncipe se lo pensó por un tiempo.

—Eh, veamos eres un dragón, el héroe que derrotó a Sombra además de ser el hermanito del príncipe. Sí, me suena a que te va a ir de lo más bien.

Spike se rio y ambos entraron en donde fueron recibidos por un amable poni terrestre de color verde y melena celeste, el director, que lo hizo pasar amablemente y entraron a uno de los salones del fondo.

—Señorita Rolling Bubbles, su nuevo alumno está aquí.

Una pegaso celeste de melena azul despidió al director con una cabezada y pronto hizo pasar a Spike al frente:

—Muy bien niños, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno. Él viene de Ponyville y apenas está acostumbrándose a la vida aquí en el Imperio. Denle una gran bienvenida a Spike Sparkle. Spike, ¿qué nos puedes contar sobre ti?

Spike se sonrojó un poco pero rápido pensó en algo:

—Bueno, tengo nueve años, me encantan los rubíes…

—Jajajaja, ¿entonces te pones joyería como las niñas? — Preguntó un chico.

Todos sofocaron las risitas, sobre todo los varones pero Spike no se inmutó.

—¿Qué? No, es un desperdicio, yo no entiendo por qué los ponis se las cuelgan. Me encantan pero como aperitivo, ¡son deliciosos!

Y eso hizo callar a toda la clase menos al bocón de antes.

—No, no, no, no, no, ¿me estás diciendo que de verdad comes rubíes? ¿Y diamantes también? ¿Y esmeraldas?

—Y zafiros, a veces el cuarzo pero ese es muy seco — comenzó a pensar Spike. — Ah y nada mejor que las perlas, sobre todo si están frescas como buenos mariscos. ¿Por?

Y tras una carcajada general, la maestra le mostró a Spike su asiento. El dragón se sentó y pronto comenzó un día de escuela como cualquier otro, tal vez extrañaría a sus amigos en Ponyville pero esa mezcla de murmullos, risas sofocadas y alguna que otra muestra de extrañeza era la señal que necesitaba, al final en donde fuera los niños seguirían siendo niños.  
Y llegó el recreo, Spike se sentó en una banca cuando el mismo potro que interrumpió su presentación se sentó junto a él.

—Oye, ¿y te mandaron joyas de almuerzo? — Preguntó con tono burlón.

Spike abrió su lonchera y efectivamente le mostró un gran rubí al cual le dio una gran mordida y le mostró la mitad que quedó.

—¿Conforme?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Preguntó el chico tomando el rubí y examinándolo. — Wow, en serio es un rubí, ¿cómo rayos?

—Soy un dragón — dijo Spike como quien no quiere la cosa.

El chico le devolvió el rubí sorprendido.

—Bien hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre dragones. Por cierto soy Jumper, Sky Jumper.

—Spike.

—Un gusto Spike — dijo Jumper sacando un emparedado y comenzando a comer. — ¿Oye te gusta el hoof-ball?

—¡Me encanta!

—Genial, démonos prisa a comer entonces.

Lo hicieron y fueron a donde los equipos se estaban organizando. El capitán del equipo de Spike, Cloud Crafting sólo lo miró de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Los nuevos van a la portería.

—Mi puesto favorito — dijo Spike orgulloso.

Comenzaron a jugar, a todas luces un día de escuela como cualquier otro y eso le bastaba a Spike. Y por supuesto se alegró de hacer a varios nuevos amigos, sobre Jumper quien no se terminaba de creer que los dragones comieran joyas. Y sí, le dejaron algo de tarea extra para nivelarse con sus compañeros pero ya se esperaba algo así.

El tiempo fue pasando y así como Spike se acostumbraba cada vez más a su vida en el Imperio Cristal yendo a la escuela, saliendo con sus amigos de la escuela y haciendo tareas con la ayuda de Cadance. Era una rutina que le gustaba mucho, y aunque extrañaba a Twilight, ella le escribía diariamente y él lo mismo. Era una de las grandes ventajas del aliento mensajero.  
Por otro lado las cosas en Ponyville se fueron calmando, al igual que con todos los escándalos los ponis poco a poco fueron perdiendo interés en el problema de Twilight y comenzaron a tratar a las chicas con normalidad. Incluso Pinkie Pie pudo volver al mostrador lo que le fue un gran alivio ya que a ella le gustaba mucho atender ponis. Todo iba cuesta arriba, incluso la Princesa Celestia llegó a hablar con Twilight quien agradeció el gesto de buena gana, y agradeció de sobremanera que le ofreciera su ayuda en su caso.

—Sé que al principio no estuve dispuesta a ayudarte Twilight Sparkle, pero era porque me dejé llevar por el momento y aunque sobre-reaccioné, lo hice porque aprecio mucho a Spike no porque quisiera herirte. Ahora si quieres que te ayude haré lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo.

—Gracias Princesa pero al final dejaré que las cosas se desarrollen por su cuenta, y la verdad estoy lista para despedirme de Spike. No quiero quitarle su infancia de nuevo y tal vez mi hermano sea un idiota al menos con Cadance sé que estará en buenos cascos.

—Oh Twilight… eso es muy noble de tu parte.

—Spike merece ser feliz, si es feliz entonces estoy conforme.

El tiempo siguió pasando con todos reacomodando sus vidas, cuando llegó, el día de la audiencia; lo que cerraba el círculo de una buena vez.

* * *

 **Y aquí está una de mis némesis de toda la vida: capítulos de transición, los odio y me cuestan trabajo pero son necesarios para que la historia avance. Espero que les haya gustado, ya sólo nos queda el capítulo final y otro de notas; por favor si alguien tiene una duda o inquietud pregunten sin miedo.**

 **Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y finalmente llegó el día de la audiencia, el círculo se cerraba**

Aquella mañana de viernes fue soleada y bonita, con una brisa cálida soplando; señales que pasara lo que pasara aquel iba a ser un buen día. Tal vez los acontecimientos serían algo tristes pero por lo menos las asperezas entre la familia habían comenzado a limarse. Y si algo tenían claro todos es que pasara lo que pasara, todo sería por el bien del más joven de los Sparkle. La Princesa Celestia, Cheerilee, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, Shining y Spike, todos estaban esperando a que el juez los atendiera y por supuesto a Twilight.

Entonces llegó Twilight junto con sus amigas quienes aseguraron que la apoyarían en todo momento pero al final Twilight les pidió que esperaran afuera mientras durara la audiencia.

—Les agradezco el apoyo chicas pero este es un asunto familiar.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos encontramos cuando salgas — le dijo Applejack dándole un amistoso golpecito a la unicornio morada. — Ten fe, todo saldrá bien amiga.

—Y Spike, pase lo que pase sabes que puedes contar con nosotras — dijo Fluttershy.

—Gracias chicas — sonrió el dragón. — En serio que me alegra tenerlas como amigas.

—Sí, y a nosotros tenerte a ti — dijo Rarity sonriendo y sacando un rubí. — Y oye, te traje algo para que comas después de la audiencia, tus favoritos, ¿qué te parece?

—Gracias Rarity, en serio se mira delicioso — dijo Spike relamiéndose. — Las gemas del Imperio Cristal son deliciosas pero extraño el sabor que les da el suelo de Ponyville.

Fue cuando una puerta se abrió y una secretaria indicó que era hora de pasar.

Sin más toda la familia más la Princesa Celestia y Cherilee pasaron a la oficina

—Buenos días, pasen adelante — dijo afable el juez Feud Family. — Tomen asiento.

Todos obedecieron obedecieron mientras él se ponía a revisar los documentos del caso.

—Entonces iniciamos el juicio por la custodia de Spike Sparkle quien hasta hace tres semanas atrás de la presente fecha vivía bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor Twilight Sparkle. Señorita Sparkle, ¿podría darnos su versión de los hechos por favor?

—Sí señoría — dijo Twilight suspirando. — Spike y yo hemos estado muy unidos desde que en una demostración de magia en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados hice eclosionar su huevo. Se convirtió en un hijo más para mis padres y hemos sido una familia feliz desde entonces pero siempre ha sido más apegado a mí, nos queremos mucho.

Toda la familia asintió de acuerdo con ella. Twilight asintió y luego torció el gesto, lo que venía no era muy alentador pero ya se había decidido a seguir todo aquel proceso hasta el final.

—Entonces a los quince años me fui a vivir por mi cuenta y Spike vino conmigo. Ahí fue donde todo comenzó a ir mal pero ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de cómo o cuando pasó. Me enfocaba tanto en mis estudios y cosas así que iba dejando de lado las cosas como las tareas del hogar o hacerme cargo de mi hermanito; de hecho fue Spike quien gradualmente se fue encargando de todo y de mí también. No era más que una adolescente egoísta, no estaba lista para encargarme de nadie eso lo sé ahora.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué la familia permitió que una niña de quince años se encargara de un niño? — Quiso saber el juez. — ¿Cómo permitió que esto pasara Princesa Celestia?

La aludida bajó la cabeza suavemente y suspiró.

—Supongo que el hecho que fueran tan unidos ayudó, además que fue Twilight quien lo sacó de su huevo y siempre actuó demasiado madura para su edad. La verdad es que esperamos demasiado de ella y ella simplemente quiso estar a la altura de nuestras expectativas.

El juez frunció el entrecejo mientras revisaba sus notas y miró a Spike.

—¿Y tú qué decías ante esta situación? ¿No te molestaba?

—No su señoría, estaba orgulloso de ser el… asistente número uno de mi hermana.

El juez volvió a fruncir el entrecejo en señal de disconformismo pero igual recuperó la compostura.

—Señorita denunciante, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de esta situación?

Cheerilee sólo recordó:

—Primero que nada sólo conozco a Twilight Sparkle desde hace un año cuando se mudó a Ponyville. No dije nada al principio porque desconozco el desarrollo de los dragones, pero de pronto lo vi en el mercado solo con una gran cantidad de dinero y comprando una gran cantidad de cosas, demasiadas para que pudiera cargar solo. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo y supe que tenía demasiadas tareas en el hogar y que sólo tenía nueve años. Ni siquiera escuela en casa, sólo cuando Twilight tenía tiempo para dedicarle. Tenía que hacer algo.

El juez asintió.

—Y tenía razón. ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a la escuela señorita Sparkle?

—En Canterlot sí solía ir al colegio pero cuando llegamos a Ponyville era día de fiesta y no había escuela. Luego nos acomodamos y mientras nos mudábamos me di cuenta que me era más útil ayudándome en la biblioteca. Por eso no me preocupé por mandarlo, no se lo prohibí pero tampoco hice nada por mandarlo. De nuevo me comporté como una tutora inepta.

—Efectivamente, ¿se da cuenta que en estas circunstancias no me deja más opción que retirarle definitivamente la custodia? No hubo mala intención, lo admito y ninguno se dio cuenta; pero eso no ayuda a su caso, eso es clara señal de negligencia y que usted no puede seguir haciéndose cargo del menor.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente señoría — dijo Twilight. — No pido que se me regrese la custodia de Spike, él necesita a alguien que sí pueda hacerse cargo de él. Sólo pido que se me deje visitarlo o que él me visite a mí de vez en cuando.

El juez miró a la familia que asintió despacio.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso la custodia del menor pasa inmediatamente a su hermano mayor Shining Armor y su esposa la Princesa Mi Amore Candeza. En cuanto a la señorita Sparkle se le autorizan visitas fines de semana primero en casa de su hermano y luego en Ponyville.

Siguiente paso el juez firmó el documento, estaba hecho.

Salieron de la oficina cabizbajos pero sabían que era por el bien de todos. Twilight Velvet y Night Light miraron a su hija, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dio una seca cabezada lista para irse, aunque fue detenida por Shining.

—Espera Twi, nuestro tren no sale hasta dentro de cuatro horas, ¿por qué no tus amigas y tú pasan un tiempo con Spike mientras tanto? Nos encontraremos en la estación si quieres.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué dices tú Spike?—Que será una tarde divertida — aseguró el dragón.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto — dijo Rarity.

—Sí, una vuelta por Canterlot nos iría bien — sonrió Rainbow.

—¿Y si pasamos por una confitería o algo? — Quiso saber Pinkie Pie.

—Sería adorable — murmuró Fluttershy.

—¿Entonces listo para una tarde de lo más entretenida compañero? — Preguntó Applejack.

No había nada más que decir, Twilight montó a Spike en su lomo y se marcharon alegremente. Sería una buena tarde.

* * *

En otro punto de Canterlot en la oficina de protección y servicios infantiles Lyra y Bon-Bon esperaban en la salita cuando finalmente Child Care salió llevando a una pequeña bebé unicornio de color púrpura azulado con la melena morada con una franja verde aguamarina.

—Su nombre es Tootsie Floute, padre desconocido y la madre que murió en un hospital al darla a luz. Ha estado bajo cuidado sus dos semanas de nacida pero en estos momentos lo que necesita es un buen hogar y un par de amorosos padres que le den la vida que merece, no importa si son padre y madre, padre y padre o incluso dos amorosas mamás. ¿Entonces quisieran hacerse cargo de ellas señoritas?

Las dos casi saltan de alegría gritando pero por el bien de la bebé se controlaron y la tomaron con cuidado, ella se despertó agitada e iba a comenzar a llorar pero Bon-Bon le acarició dulcemente la melena y comenzó a mecerla dulcemente; y eso la calmó un poco. Entonces la bebé sonrió a la yegua color crema haciendo un gemidito de satisfacción muy para el deleite de ambas.

—Hola Tootsie, mi pequeña Tootsie… yo soy mami — dijo Bon-Bon con suavidad.

—Y también yo soy mami — se asomó Lyra. — Y ambas estaremos aquí para ti sin importar qué pequeña.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el fin de la historia, diría más pero para eso tengo el cap extra de notas finales; por favor denle una miradita.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTAS FINALES**

Pues lo mío con esta historia fue extraño, es cierto que ya había planteado antes la idea de Twilight abusando de la buena voluntad de Spike en 'Caos la era de Spike' en el mometo cuando Spike decide ponerla en su lugar cuando tiene los poderes de Discord. Pero en esa ocasión mi enfoque fue más 'Spike enloqueció de poder' con fines de comedia.

Y como ya he dicho antes, mi intención original era traducir al español y adaptar el fic 'Time for Spike to be a Kid' de Lawr2389. En la historia original es Spike quien se cansa del trato recibido por Twilight y al principio llora en un rincón donde es encontrado por Big Mac y éste convence al pueblo de ocultarlo de las Mane 6 para que sea un niño, incluso Celestia participa mandándole a decir a Twilight que tuvo que llamar a Spike a Canterlot para asuntos de la Realeza como coartada para el dragón. Y claro, mientras tanto Spike se queda en casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon. Tenía todo listo para traducir el fic y estaba por escribirle al autor para pedirle su permiso cuando pensé, _'todo esto está muy bien, ¿pero no se supone que existen leyes para proteger a los niños precisamente de estas situaciones? ¿Y por qué Celestia no hace más que servir como coartada en lugar de hacer más?'_

Y fue así como poco a poco nació la idea este fic, y claro, traté de apegarme al material original como con las escenas de Spike jugando con otros niños o hacer que se quedara con Lyra y Bon-Bon mientras la familia entraba en escena, pero el resultado fue que terminé por alejarme tanto de mi zona de confort (los que me conocen saben que lo mío es el humor bobo y referencial, los cross con series de anime y un poco de gore) y el fic original y terminar por hacer una historia dramática digamos que relativamente realista. Fue mi primer intento haciendo algo así y si es cierto que tuve muchos problemas, sobre todo de caracterización, a la larga fue bueno porque me permitió trabajar a otro nivel las relaciones entre los personajes; sobre todo la familia de Twilight que si bien los caractericé como tontos insensibles le dio cierta fuerza al conflicto de Twilight y me ayudó a hacer que la historia avance. No me quedó perfecto pero ey, estoy feliz con los resultados.

Otra cosa que me pareció muy curiosa fue el apoyo del fic, como he venido diciendo durante todo el rato nunca antes había escrito drama y me sorprendió bastante que mi primera historia de este tipo llamara tanto la atención. En serio me sorprendió mucho ya que lo que cuenta en sí no es especialmente bueno o sorprendente y el final se veía venir desde el mero inicio pero bueno, esto sólo demuestra que es bueno cambiar de aires de vez en cuando. Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido y tal vez haga otra historia de estas en el futuro pero todo depende de mi inspiración, ella manda no yo; imagino conocen el sentimiento.

¿Y en cuanto a qué haré ahora? De momento creo que regresaré a las mismas de siempre, de momento mi prioridad es terminar la trilogía de las Undeads de la cual me distraje por concentrar todas mis energías en este fic; pero dentro de nada volveré a las masacres de las heroínas corruptas por las tinieblas que tanto aman los seguidores de ese fic y sus secuelas.

Sin más me despido con mi cierre clásico pero antes en serio les recomiendo que se pasen a leer el fic que me inspiró para esta historia; si no saben inglés usen el Google Translate, la historia es tierna a su manera y te saca algunas risas. Gracias por todo y me despido con el:

Chao; nos leemos!


End file.
